SariaxLink
by multi-personas
Summary: It's been five years since Link left to look for his lost fairy, Navi. When he returns he meets old friends and also is faced with a new adventure, is it too late for Link to learn about love? (i have updated the chapters, so please check them out. the person who helped me is Captain Germany.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I rewrote this chapter because I thought that it needed to be redone. I thank ****Captain Germany** **for letting me know that it needed to be redone, and helping me with it. Anyway, please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Deep in the Lost Woods, there is a girl sitting on a big tree stump, next to a broken walkway high above her head, she is playing an ocarina. She is wearing a green sweater under a green shirt, with green shorts and green boots, her hair is the color of the forest. There is only one person listening to her play, and he is a boy who is wearing a green tunic, brown boots, and a green hat that lay on top of a head of messy golden hair. Both of them looks only ten years old.

"So, how did you like my song Link?" the girl asked when she was finished.

"It was amazing Saria," replied the boy Link "Can you continue to play?"

"Of course I can!" Saria said happily and continued playing.

During the middle of her song Link began to doze off. This happened sometimes when she played for him, but she didn't mind, in fact she was counting on it. So she stopped and began collecting sticks both long and short. She collected different lengths of vine and a pail of water from the forest around her, which she got in about five minutes. After a half hour of balancing and wrapping things together, Saria leaned in close to Link and yelled loudly. This caused him to jerk awake, the thin piece of vine around his wrist jerked back, dislodging a stick that was keeping a stick from pivoting, the stick pivoted and Link got splashed with the water that was on the end of the stick. Saria, who was standing a few yards away, bust out laughing, it took a minute for Link to understand what just happened.

"Oh ha ha, keep laughing Saria." Link said as he started to mix the water with the dirt.

"You are just too easy Link!" Saria said as she was laughing.

"Yeah, yeah just don't get mad when you get… PAY BACK!" Link yelled as he flung the mud at Saria hitting her square in the face.

Saria just stood there blinking while Link (laughing) stood up. When he was standing she ran and tackled him to the ground the two play wrestled. It ended with Link pinning Saria to the ground by her arms.

"You should know not to wrestle me. I always win," Link said sticking out his tongue.

"Is that so?" Saria said as she lifted Link with her feet and reversing the pin which ended with Link on the ground and Saria sitting on top of Links chest.

"OW! Damn, I think I landed of a rock," Link said.

"Ha!" Saria said as she stuck out her tongue "I beat you!"

"Just don't get use to it," Link said not having to heart to tell her that he let her flip him.

Saria was still gloating when a small green orb of light came out of the woods directly at Saria and Link.

"Hey! It's almost dinner time!" said the orb of light.

"Oh hello Zolf, thanks for telling us." Saria said.

As Link and Saria started to head back to Kokiri Forest, Zolf interrupted them. "You may want to change your cloths and get washed up first." He said, eying them up and down. Link and Saria exchanged glances and started laughing look how ridiculous they look covered in mud.

They arrived in Kokiri Forest in a few minutes and disappeared in there houses, Zolf following Saria. After they changed it was evening so they walked down to dinner together. Once they get there food and sit on a bench Link looks around at all the other Kokiri, envious of there fairies. His mood didn't change when Mido, the self-proclaimed leader of the Kokiri.

"Hey! Mr. No-Fairy! How's it going?" Mido asked meanly.

"Leave him alone Mido." Saria replied.

"Why should I? He has no fairy. He doesn't belong." Mido said the last bit to Link with a growl.

Link stood up and walked away. Not touching any food on his plate, and walking away with his head down.

"What the hell Mido!" Saria yelled at Mido she ran after Link. "Wait up Link!"

"Link!" Saria called as she caught up with him. "Please comeback. Mido didn't mean any of that. Let's just finish dinner."

"Saria, I just want to be left alone right now, sorry." Link said as he head up his ladder to his house. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Link." Saria said as he went into his house. Saria didn't go back to dinner instead she went to her house. She changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed but sleep never came. She did however find herself crying. She didn't know why Link didn't have a fairy yet. She remembers the day she found him. He was found in the Lost Woods in the green hat that he uses now. She raised him up and yet even though the Great Deku Tree told him that his fairy would come, it didn't seem very likely. She wept for Link because she knew that he wouldn't weep. Saria cared for Link more than a friend and best friend. She really cared for him, she didn't know the name of the feeling she had for him but she knew it was there. She began to get sleepy so she prayed to the three goddesses before sleep took her.

"Please Din, Nayru, and Farore, please grant Link with a fairy so he may be protected by the guardian and stop being made fun of by Mido. Link is a sweet boy and yet he gets picked on all the time. Please help him get a fairy." As she said the last line Saria slipped in sleep with thoughts of Link with a fairy and being befriended by all of the Kokiri.

"Saria wake up!" a voice said. "Saria get up! It's very urgent."

Saria opened her eyes with a groan and saw her fairy Zolf. She looked out of the window and the sun was just rising.

"Zolf! It isn't even morning yet! Can it wait?" Saria asked. She turned on her stomach and shut her eyes again.

"But it's about Link!" Zolf said.

"What about him?" Saria asked keeping her eyes closed.

"He has a fairy!"

"WHAT?!" Saria sat up at once, kneeling on her bed, wide awake.

"It's true! It's the talk of the fairy folk. They've been talking about it ever since they found out."

Saria raced to the door only stopping when her fairy shouted stop.

"What?" Saria asked in puzzlement.

"I advise you put on some cloths unless you want Link to see you in your night gown."

Saria turned a light pink at this thought, and went to her closet and pick out her normal cloths and a green head band on which she put on while running out the door. She caught Link just as he was coming out of his house.

"Yahoo! Hi, Link! Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!" Saria yelled.

Link climbed down his ladder and ran up to Saria.

"Her name is Navi." Link said.

"Hello Navi. I'm Saria."

"I'm pleased to meet you Saria! Link we have to get going the Great Deku Tree is waiting." said the fairy in a hi-pitched voice.

"Oh right! Saria I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree and I can't keep him waiting." Link told her.

"Oh ok I'll just wait here until your done." Saria said cheerfully.

"I'll hurry back!" Link said as he ran towards the Great Deku Tree.

Saria sat in the grass thinking about the Link not getting made fun of and the fun the four of them are going to have. About an hour later she started to get worried. Just as she was going to go check on him Zolf came flying at her at top speed.

"Saria! Saria! It's terrible Link killed the Great Deku Tree!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not too sure but from what I hear he killed the Great Deku Tree!"

"No…" Saria ran towards the entrance of the Kokiri Forest. She had a hunch that Link would pass through, and sure enough just a few minutes later she saw him run past.

"So it's true?" Saria asked worried.

"Saria! No! I didn't do it! I swear." Link looked scared.

"I believe you."

"Well as long as you believe me. All that matters is you're still my friend."

Saria hugged Link tightly. She didn't want him to leave. It hurt too much to even think about it. But she knew he had to go.

"Here, take this ocarina, to remember me by." Saria said as she gave him her ceramic ocarina.

"But I'm coming back, and you need it to make your beautiful music." Link said as he held it.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that you won't comeback till a while so please, keep it until we meet again." Saria said nearly in tears.

"Ok, I will. I have to go now, but I will return. I promise." Link said and he ran off toward Hyrule field. Saria couldn't hold it back anymore and cried. "Good luck, Link."

**I hope you enjoyed the new "version", please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a remake of chapter 3. I hope you review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Saria eventually made it back to her house but she didn't stop crying. She crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep. She had a dream that Link never came back. She woke up and it was night, she lay back down but couldn't get to sleep. Eventually her grumbling stomach made her get up. She dressed and made it outside. It is cool outside and the moon gives everything a light blue tint. She heads into the Lost Woods, and to a tree that grows the best fruit. Saria climbed up the tree and sat on the lowest branch where she usually sat, and plucked a couple pieces of fruit. As she ate she listened to the forests own music, the chirping of a bird, the song of a couple crickets, the wind blowing through the trees.

When she was done eating she went to her secret spot, she looked at the thing she made, and the now dry mud, and she couldn't help but laugh. But laughing reminded her of Link. Her eyes started to tear up but she blinked them away. She lay down on the grass and closed her eyes. This time she had a happy dream. Link had comeback, and the others weren't mad anymore, we then had a party. It was the best dream she had ever had.

She was woken up to Zolf yelling in her ear.

"Hey! Wake up, you'll get a cold."

"Hmm, what?"

"Wake up!"

Saria got up slowly she looked around slowly. "Hey what's wrong?" Zolf asked seeing the distant look in her eyes.

"It's nothing." Saria said looking at the ground while she sat on the stump.

"If something's bothering you I can help."

"It's nothing; I just keep thinking Link will never come back."

"Of course Link will come back. He has too."

"How do you know?" Saria said harder than she meant.

"He left his stuff here!" Zolf said happily, Saria laughed at this.

"Maybe." Saria said. "But you don't know that."

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Yes! Many times!"

"Well I'm sure now." Zolf said landing on Saria's shoulder.

"Yeah but even he has to know he won't be able to enter the Kokiri Forest, everybody hates him for something he didn't do."

"Yeah, but he did say he would visit you again. Right?"

"We'll yeah, but-"

"But nothing! He said he was going to visit you so he will. You know how persistent he is."

"Yeah if Link said he would do something he would."

Just then a purple fairy came out of the woods racing towards them. Saria knew it was a fairy that didn't have a partner.

"Saria! Mido and a couple others said they were going to burn Links stuff!"

"WHAT?!" Saria asked shooting to her feet.

"None of the other fairies could get there partners to listen. We know Link didn't kill the Deku Tree. We tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen." The fairy said in a high voice.

"We'll never stop them but maybe we can save some of Link's stuff." Zolf said.

"Right!" Saria said as she raced to the Kokiri Forest. She arrived and didn't see anybody so she raced into Link's house, when she got in she grabbed a sack and first put all of Links cloths in, any rupees he had, deku nuts, and deku seeds. She also dumped letters and everything from a little chest, knowing he would want them. She added his pillow and blanket last and ran out of his house and, having a little trouble with climbing the cliff, ran through the forest not stopping till she got to her secret place.

"There, I think I managed to save the stuff he'll need." said Saria out of breath and red in the face. She collapsed on the ground, letting the breeze blow over her face, cooling her off. Zolf flew and sat on Saria's lap.

"So, think that stuff is too much for him to carry?" Zolf asked.

"If it is I will always protect some of it for him." Saria replied.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well all we can do is wait." Saria replied.

And wait she did. For three days she sat on her stump waiting for him to return. On the fourth day Saria and Zolf were watching the clouds when Zolf felt a presence in the forest. Saria felt it too and she sat up very fast. Without talking they both raced to where they felt the presence enter. Saria slowed down and crouched behind a bush. She looked through the bushes and knew it was him.

"LIIIIIINK!" Saria yelled tackling him making them both roll down a hill.

"Saria!" Link exclaimed as he returned the hug.

"I thought I would never see you again." Saria said lying on top of him. She got up and helped Link up.

"I said I would return didn't I?" Link asked.

"Yes but I thought something happened to you."

"Well I'm fine but I have to leave soon." Link said sadly.

"Oh." Saria said disappointingly "Can you tell me of your travel?"

"Of course, I just need to get a few things from my house." Link replied.

"Oh, Mido and a few others burned your stuff."

"What?!"

"But I managed to save a lot of the stuff. I got it hidden, let's get it."

"Ok, but why did they burn my stuff?" Link asked while they ran together.

"They still think that you killed the Great Deku Tree, but some are starting to listen to their fairies and stop thinking you did."

"Oh." Link said and they ran in silence. They got to the place where Saria had hid Links stuff.

"Oh I will defiantly need some of this stuff. Thank you Saria." Link said as he looked through the sack.

"You're welcome, and if there is anything that you don't need I can always keep it safe for you." Saria said with a smile.

"Thank you, now to tell you about my past three days." Link said "You will want to sit down."

Saria sat down on her stump and patted next to her to indicate Link to sit next to her. When Link sat he started talking about his adventure. He started about telling why the Great Deku Tree wanted him, and about going into the Great Deku Tree getting the sling shot and battling this giant insect, and how that the reason the Great Deku Tree died because a man had cursed him. Then Link went on to tell Saria about going to the home of the Goron's home and defeating a dinosaur, and blowing up these rocks and finding the home of the Zora's and about rescuing the Zora Princess Ruto. When Link finished his story it was dusk and Saria (against all her effort) let out a yawn.

"Looks like somebody's sleepy." Link said with a little laugh.

"No I'm not." Saria said even though she had her head resting on Link's shoulder, eyes half closed.

"Come on, you need to get home."

"But you just got here, we still need to hang out." Saria complaining.

Link sighed. "What if we camped here?" He asked knowing she won't leave without him.

"Sure!" Saria said and together they built a basic tent, they used tree branches, and sticks, every Kokiri has learned how to build a tent out of what they can find, just in case something were to happen. Link lay out the blanket and Saria fell on it and instantly fell asleep. Laughing to himself Link folded the rest of the blanket over Saria and slid a pillow under her head. He stayed up that night looking at Saria thinking how cute she looked asleep. He took a little cloth and wiped some drool from Saria's lip. He lay down next to Saria and slowly let sleep claim him, regretting the next day because he had to leave.

**I thank you for reading. I hope that this new "version" is better than the last one. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I did my best on this one, this is kind of a filler chapter but I tried to put a little romance in it. Well the next one will probably be a little short due to "complications". If you will. Well I hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 3

Link woke up with Saria real close to him. Face to face. He laughed silently to himself. 'She looks really adorable right now' Link thought to himself, smiling. The sun was already up, and he should probably get going, but he didn't want to wake Saria so he enjoyed this moment, knowing he won't have another one like this for a while. Soon Saria began to stir and Link immediately shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"Oh shit!" He heard Saria say. He pretended to begin to stir and put on his best morning face.

"Good morning," Link said, Saria had scooted back a little.

"Good morning, sorry if I woke you up." Saria said with a red tinge to her cheeks.

"Well, doesn't somebody look flushed? What happened to get you all embarrassed?" Link said laughing.

"N-nothing!"

"Hehe, well hey, if you say so." Link said as he got up and stretched.

They decided to scavenge for berries for breakfast. They collected a handful for each of them and ate in silence, regretting that Link had to leave.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I'm sure you want your ocarina back so-" Link began but Saria interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it, you should keep it so you can have something to remember me by, just in case you got lost or something, and were lost for years." Saria said with a smile.

"Who gets lost for a whole year?" Link asked laughing.

"Oh I'm sure you will find a way." Saria said with a little laugh.

After Link took down the tent, Navi came from the forest.

"Hey Link, we need to get moving soon." Navi said.

"Oh yeah." Link said sadly.

"Hey it'll be ok. I know you will come back, so I'm not worried this time, and you can always write and I'll write back." Saria said but she still had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll write if I'm not able to visit. I promise." Link said.

Saria and Link walked to the Village Goron's entrance where they hugged and departed, both in tears but not as those on the first time Link left. Link regretfully went into the Goron community where he left and walked down Death mountain Trail. He walked through Kakariko Village thinking he could show Saria this place, along the other places. A depression fell unto him as he slowly understood that, that may have been the last time he is ever going to see Saria again. As he walked out unto Hyrule Field he promised that if he makes it out of this place he will confess to her how he feels. He wished Saria could see these beautiful fields as he walked over the drawbridge to Castle Town. He wished that Saria could buy things with him, or go on a date with him in Castle Town. He made it to the Temple of Time and went up to the pedestal were he placed the Kokiri Emerald, Goron Ruby, and the Zora sapphire, and played the Song of Time, opening the door. As he walked around the pedestal he saw a sword in the room in a stone pedestal. He walked up to the sword, looking at it, unsure if he should try to pull it. His curiosity got the better of him and grabbed the sword's handle. As soon as his hand touched the sword he could tell that he had to try to free it from the stone that held it there. With both hands Link pulled, it coming out easier than he expected. He instantly felt as though he was being pulled under by sleep, darkness surrounding him. He felt a tug and light began flooding his vision again. He was in a room unfamiliar to him. He saw that water was coming from the walls, and here were different colored Platforms surrounding him. He turned and let out a surprised yell at the man before him. He was even more surprised by his voice, it was deep, as deep as an adults voice. Link looked down and saw that he was dressed in similar cloths but he was taller, and he felt older.

"W-w-what?" Link stammered.

"Link, you are surprised I'm sure. Let me explain." the mysterious man said.

And explain the man did, his name is Rauru, and he is the Sage of Time, he explained that Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule, and has been looking for the Triforce Triangle to no such luck, but Ganondorf was getting stronger, and Link needed to find the seven sages. Rauru said the first sage was hidden in the forest temple, and to flee to the temple, as fast as he could. He then shrouded Link in a blue crystal, transporting Link back to the Temple of Time. It took Link a minute to get use to walking again, but he quickly began to move but when he exited the Temple of Time he froze in his tracks, Castle Town was in ruins, redeads roamed the streets. Off in the distance Link saw a big black castle where the former castle stood. Link drew the Master Sword and took down any redead that got in his path as he crossed the former Castle Town; he heard a voice come from the guard tower as he ran past. The smart thing was to keep running but something forced him to look.

"Welcome." Said a hooded man "Got any poes to sell?"

"No, sorry. Hey, how long ago did Castle Town fall?" Link asked

"Hm." The mysterious man said thinking "I'd say about seven years?"

"SEVEN YEARS?! Oh shit, Saria!" Link yelled as he ran out the door.

Link ran as fast as he could towards Kokiri Forest, just praying that it was ok. He ran over the bridge connecting Kokiri Forest with the rest of Hyrule, he stopped at the entrance and looked around. Everything seemed ok, but as he walked further a giant Deku Baba popped up and started attacking. Link quickly drew his new sword and shield, luckily these were as easy to kill as there smaller counterparts. When Link decapitated this enemy a deku shrub popped up and shot at him with a deku nut. Link quickly blocked the nut sending it back, dazing the deku shrub and Link too his chance and killed it with a thrust of his sword through its right eye. Link heard a clapping towards his right, and he turned his head looking back at a couple of Kokiri kids.

"Yeah! That was cool." A couple of them shouted.

Link ran up to them and asked how this happened.

"Well were not sure, they just appeared one day and we haven't been able to do our normal chores." A girl with blond hair said, Link remembered her name to be Julie.

"If Link were still here he wouldn't have let them take over." Another girl said her name was Heather. This started a heated argument back and forth.

"Hey! Hey! Stop bickering, I will stop them, just hide out till then." Link said and he walked towards the Lost Woods.

'At least the Lost Woods haven't changed.' Link thought to himself. He knew were to go because he followed the secret path almost daily and he ended up standing front of Saria's and his secret place but he didn't sit down on the tree stump as he would have but he stood and looked up at the entrance to the First temple he had to conquer.

As she saw Link leave she felt very sad, but not as sad as the first time he left, because she knew for sure he would comeback. Saria left to her house, and for the first time in the three days Link has been gone, she had a good night's rest. She went back to her secret spot day after day waiting. When the first letter never came she got worried, after a year she lost hope, till one day she had a dream. In the dream she saw Link, but a lot older, defeat a monster freeing her, and in turn she would aid him in his final battle with a man named Ganondorf. When she woke she dressed and ran to her secret spot and somehow she knew she was to serve as a sage. She somehow got up on the platform, not being in control of her body too well, and walked through the door were she instantly fell into a dream like state and the last thing she remembered was a man in dark clothing standing over her, before darkness flooded her.

**I thank you for reading. I hope you like this new "version" better than the last. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry for the short chapter. This chapter has some strong swear words, so just fair warning.**

**Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 4

She woke up in a room with water running down the walls, and she was standing on a green platform and across from her was Link. He looked just like he did in her dream.

"I knew I would see you again, I just never imagined it to be as a sage though. I give you this medallion; with it I will aid you by giving you my power as a sage. I will stay here for when you need me. Take care Link." Saria said in what seemed to be in a hurry but she had a limited amount of time that she could talk to him, she encased him in a crystal and sent him back to the forest temple. When she was alone Rauru appeared.

"Ah, the sage of the forest, I welcome you." Rauru said.

After a while more sages came, Saria knew that Link's final battle was close. When Link arrived at Ganondorf's castle the sages formed a bridge with their power, helping Link more along his journey. She didn't see the battle but knew it was underway, she could feel it. This feeling she had lasted about an hour, Saria prayed to the goddesses to aid Link in battle. Saria knew when the battle was over, because she became over joyous. She and the rest of the sages felt this and they all quietly cheered to themselves. Saria's joy was short lived though, because her vision was fading, slowly plunging her into darkness. She could hear three sweet voices talking in unison.

"You have served your purpose as a sage, so you will be returned, and for your tribute you will be sent back as a Hylian instead of Kokiri, as it is your deepest wish." The voices said. She then saw a light in the distance, and the light came towards her, the light sped up till it covered her whole vision field. Saria sat up gasping, covered in sweat; she was in her night gown. She was very confused as to what just happened. She check her calendar, it was the day after Link left and never came back. Was it all really a dream? No, it was too real to be a dream, she told herself. She would talk to the Great Deku Tree about it she decided. But wait, didn't he die? She clearly remembered the Great Deku Tree died, but then again she clearly knows that he is alive.

"Good morning Saria!" Zolf said in a cheery voice. Saria jumped at the voice.

"Quick Zolf, is the Deku Tree still alive?" Saria asked.

"Yeah I just came from him. Why?" Zolf asked uncertainly.

But Zolf went unanswered as Saria quickly threw on trousers, a t-shirt, and her boots. She raced out of her house and to the Great Deku Tree's living place. Sure enough he was there, alive and talking to some fairies. The Great Deku Tree spotted Saria then.

"Ah, Saria. What are you doing up so early?" The Great Deku Tree asked but when he saw the look on her face he asked "What wrong child?"

When she didn't answer the Deku Tree asked for some privacy. "Please child, you look like you've seen a ghost. Tell me what's wrong."

Saria knew she could trust the Deku Tree so she told him everything, from him dying to waking up this morning. "What happened?" She asked.

The Deku tree seemed to be pondering this until he spoke. "What you experienced happened. All of it. But when Link got sent back so did you. Everything was reset. But I'm afraid to say Link did leave."

"What? Why?"

"You know the answer, just think about it."

Saria did as she was told. She thought of the day Link left. He said that he had to find something. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew he had to look for it, he had promised to write every week and comeback after five years if he never found what he was looking for.

"But what about the part when the voices said I wasn't a Kokiri anymore?" Saria asked

"I knew something was wrong when I felt an absents in the forest. I'm sorry but you are Hylian, no longer Kokiri, though it seems to be your deepest wish."

She was still very confused but she went home in time to catch the mailman. Saria was walking in her house when he heard the mailman call out.

"Letter for Saria!"

"That's me." She said as she took the mail. She noticed right away that the hand writing was Link's, his was always scratchy and hard to read sometimes.

The letter read:

_Dear Saria,_

_I said I would write didn't I? Well you probably weren't expecting a letter so soon. I just wanted to give you my mailing address. Well so far I made it to Clornda, a little village about the size of __four__ Kokiri __F__orest__s__. Well I guess that's all I really have to say. Good bye, I'll write you as soon as I get to the next big village._

_Link_

Saria was already writing down a letter to him and gave it to the postman before he left. She began to become very happy once again. Knowing she had kept her best friend made her the happiest she's felt ever.

The days began to grow together and sure enough after the first year Saria was defiantly not a Kokiri anymore. The most noticeable was her height, but other things appeared such as pimples, but they weren't a big problem so long she smear a berry mixture on her face and where they appeared they went away the next day. Every week she would get a letter from Link and also send one to Link, just knowing that he would come back someday, kept her from going insane. She still didn't tell Link that she wasn't a Kokiri anymore; she decided that it was best to do face to face, not in a letter.

Five years have passed since he had mailed his first letter. Saria has been giddy all month because she knew she would see Link again after so long. She did what she did everyday for the past month; she brushed her hair (something she didn't do too often), picked out her best cloths (a green dress that went down to her knees, a green blouse, and her new green boots that zipped and buckled up the length of it, and, to her displeasure, glasses). She went out and did her chore of watching over the visitors, in a stand on top of the Market. A couple years ago Mido found out that the Lost Woods grow a very delicious and popular spice, so (with the Deku Trees permission) they started selling the spice at the mart, making visitors flock everyday, to the market. Throughout the day she still didn't see anybody who looked like Link so with her spirits low she climbed down from her house. If she had been paying attention, looking for other people other than Link she would've seen the five guys hiding. They revealed themselves as she got down.

"Oh, I'm sorry but the market is closed for today, please come back tomorrow." Saria said with a sweet smile, her second mistake of the day.

"Ooh baby, you got a pretty mouth, why don't you put it to good use." He said pointing to his crotch, him and his friends looked about 30 or so. He shoved Saria into the Market's wall, were she instinctively slapped him across the face; he reeled back a few yards.

"You fucking bitch. I'LL FUCKING CUT YOU!" The man shouted as he pulled out a dagger making to stab her. The dagger almost reached her till a hand flew from her right and grabbed the dagger by the blade, stopping it. The man with the dagger jumped back a good few yards.

"Get the little prick!" He shouted and the rest of his crew drew swords. The first man attacked the man that had saved her; she couldn't see his face because it was hidden by a tan colored hooded cloak. The cloaked man easily sidestepped the blade and brought his knee up hitting the man in the stomach causing him to drop his sword, the man went down and didn't get back up. Two of the guys attacked at once both swinging for the cloaked man's head, he ducked, the blades missing his head, the man then threw both of his hands in the air, catching each mans throat he slammed them into the ground. The other man just ran away leaving the cloaked man and the man who started this all. The man drew two very wicked looked blades but the cloaked man didn't even flinch. The man attacked and the cloaked man just sidestepped each swing, but the man obviously knew how to use those swords because he managed to rake the cloaked man across his back but he didn't even flinch but he did kick the man in his abdomen making him to drop one of his swords. The man stumbled back, with the cloaked man walking towards him, knew he was losing this fight and grabbed Saria, and put his sword up to her throat.

"One step closer and this little bitch dies." The man said. The cloaked man, with lighting fast speed, threw a rock directly at the man's hand making him drop his sword in which he rushed in and punched the man in the face, the man fell and didn't get back up. The cloaked man crouched down at Saria's level, who fell and was sitting in the dirt, and drew back his hood revealing his face. Saria just stared at him. The man asked a question but she didn't hear him. Out of nowhere she gave the man a tackling hug, saying one word as she did.

"Link." Saria said.

**I hoped you enjoyed the new "version" of the story so far. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, there's not too much to put here so, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"S-Saria?" Link stammered, trying to make sense of a grown up Saria. "What's going on, how are you…big?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought it was too important to put in a letter, I um, I'm-"

Saria didn't finish her sentence because guards arrived.

"Who called us?" the one in front of the pack asked.

"I did, I say these thieves and followed them here. Thank you for getting here so quickly." Link replied.

"All right then son, we'll take from here."

"Thanks," Link said as they started to drag them out of Kokiri Forest.

"Come on inside and I will tell you what happened." Saria said to Link, who obeyed.

Once inside Saria and Link sat at a table in the middle of the room. "Make yourself comfortable." Saria said. Link instantly took off his cloak, he had cloths similar to that of when he left. "Um, do you have anywhere to change?" Link asked and Saria pointed to her room. Link thanked Saria and headed in her room to change. Saria heard a bag get dropped on the floor then chains rattling together. A moment later she found out what made the rattling was a chain mail. "Saved my life more times than once," Link said as he draped it over his chain, he had put on a loose t-shirt.

"So, I suppose you'd like an explanation of why I'm not a kid anymore, right?" Saria asked.

"That would help, yes. Let's start with that."

"Well I don't remember too much of it, just some bits. Well I'm not sure when it started but …" Saria started. She told Link about him going inside of the Great Deku Tree, and a curse killing it. She told Link all of what she could remember.

"… and when I told the Deku Tree about this dream, he told me that I was no longer a Kokiri but a Hylian, he allowed me to stay in the Forest regardless."

Link just remained silent.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" Saria asked.

"No, because I remember all of that too, I just never knew anybody else did." Link said his face messed up in thought.

"This doesn't change anything between us right?" Saria asked.

"Of course not. If anything it makes it so much easier to hang out with you since you my age." Link said with a smile. Saria couldn't help but think of how cute Link is. Saria realized the thoughts she was having and turning a shade of red, she quickly said she would make some tea.

'You haven't seen Link in five years and the first thing you think about how cute he is? Stupid, stupid girl!' Saria though as she light a fire and placing a kettle of water over it.

"So, will you tell me your story?" Saria asked.

"Of course! Well I guess it starts with my having to save yet another land from demise…" Link tells her of Termina, how he defeated an evil mask, he said that was the most entertaining, but Saria listened with keen interest at the many places he's been. "…but I never did find what I was looking for. Although in the end I found something probably better that what I was looking for." Link finished with a drink of his tea.

"Oh? And what's that." Saria asked with interest.

"Not a 'what' a 'who', and that 'who' is all grown up you." Link said with a smile, and Saria blushed a light red.

"Rhyming now are we?" She said with a laugh.

"Of course, say what happened to my house?" Link asked.

"Oh, um, well it was infested with termites."

"Really?"

"Yeah, part of the roof is missing, part of the floor, and the ladder."

"Bummer, where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"Here, I just need to get you some blankets and pillows." Saria said as she got up. "One minute."

Saria disappeared into her room, and came back you with a pillow and two blankets.

"I hope this enough." She said as she put them on the couch.

"Thanks, I'll talk with the Deku Tree tomorrow, and see what's going to happen." Link said.

"Yeah, alright I wa-" Saria was interrupted by a yawn.

"Heh, I guess that means somebody tired." Link said with a chuckle.

"No, I'm not tired."

"Your eyes tell a different story, and I've seen you stifle five other yawns. Come on were going to need our rest." Link said getting up.

"What are we doing to need our rest?"

"Not a clue, but we always need our rest."

"Alright, I'll go to bed, good night."

"Good night."

Saria undressed and crawled into her bed, unaware of how tired she really was. As soon as her head touched the pillow she fell asleep.

Link awoke by rolling over and falling off the couch.

"What was that?" Saria asked from her doorway. When she saw Link on the floor she started laughing.

"Oh hush." Link said as he got up.

"Right well I'm going to take a bath." Saria told him

"Alright I'll make breakfast."

Link got up and started the fire, he found a skillet, 2 eggs, cheese, and some ham. By the time Saria got out of her bath he had the table set. When he looked up all he could think was how cute she looked wet.

"What's that? She asked as she got closer, he could smell the forest on her.

"That is what is known as an omelet. It's an egg with cheese and ham in the middle." Link replied.

"Well I'll get dressed then we'll eat." Saria said as she headed to her room.

Link went to his pack and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants. He went to the bathroom to change, and when he came out she was at the table.

"So are you sure this is edible?" She asked when he sat down.

"Yeah just try it." He said as he cut his with a fork, and ate a bite. "See totally edible."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she said chuckling, when she tried a bite she said "Wow, this is pretty good."

"Told you."

"I guess I should see the Deku Tree." He said when he finished.

"Alright I'll head out with you."

Hey both slipped on their boots. "Say where did you get those boots?" Link asked.

"Oh, I bought them off this travel salesman."

"Oh, they look nice."

"Thanks."

They walked out and Link could now see the remains of his house, and he frowned 'oh well' he thought. They talked as they walked.

"So, was there anymore Kokiri born?" Link asked

"Just one, a little girl named Jessica. She turned three last month."

"Got a house for her yet?"

"No, were trying to get the carpenters from Kikariko Village to build a new house, but there not too interested."

"Oh."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, which wasn't far.

"Ah, Link, how good it is too comeback to us." The Deku Tree said when he saw them.

"It's good to be back, I was coming to ask to live in the forest again, at least till I can get enough money for a house."

"Of course, you just need to work as does everybody else."

"Ok thank you for your time." Link said as he left.

"So who is in charge of work schedule?" Link asked.

"Mido." Saria replied.

"Damn," Link said, hanging hi head. Last he remembered Mido didn't like him, so he was sure to get a very tough job.

"Well this is going to suck." Link said as he looked up at the dead tree he was told to hack down. Alone. Well he wasn't alone on this job; just he had to do it by himself.

With him were Saria, Jessica, the twins, and a Kokiri girl named Heather. 'Well no better time than the present' Link thought to himself as he started to chop it down with an ax. He got finished faster than he thought, he then, to save time, hook rope around the most bottom branches and dragged it to the edge of the forest.

"Go! Go! Go!" the twins shouted.

"Do it Link!" Heather cheered.

"Go Wink!" Jessica yelled.

Link had a little trouble getting the tree to drag behind him but once he got it going it came much easier, but he still was out of breath when he got it there.

"Wow." Mido said when Link showed up. "I thought it would have taken longer, well your free to do whatever." And Mido left.

"So what do you want to do?" Saria asked when she caught up.

"I kind of want to check to see what type of damage the termites did to my house." Link replied.

"Alright let's go," Saria said.

**I thank you for reading. Please review and I will try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I thank the person for the review, who gave it, this is a long chapter, I just had trouble to find a stopping point lol. I know I'm not doing too much stuff that involves adventure and/or romance, but I fix that this chapter**

**Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 6

"Are the termites still in there?" Link asked when they arrived at his former house.

"No, they moved out when it got colder, and never came back." Saria replied.

"Hmm," Link said as he examined it. "I want to see the damage from the inside."

"I'll see if the twins have a ladder you can borrow." Saria said and started to leave, but Link stopped her.

"No need."

"Then how do you propose we get up there?" Saria asked.

"I'll give you a lift up." Link said and crouched underneath the porch. Saria walked up and put her foot in his hands.

"Ok, on three, 1…2…3!" Link said and lifted her with ease, once high enough Saria scrambled on the porch.

"Well I'm up here, but how are going to get up here? I can't exactly lift you up." Saria said, Link only chuckled and jumped catching the edge of the porch, and lifting himself up.

"Oh, that's how."

The first thing Link saw as he walked in was a hole in the floor, then the hole in the roof.

"New floor, new roof, new bed, cabinets, changing room, stairs, maybe a slide…" Link said to himself.

"What?" Saria asked.

"Oh just repairs that need to be done for a little girl to live in."

"Little girl?"

"Yeah, Jessica needs a place to live, doesn't she?"

"Well yeah, but how are you going to get the wood?" Saria asked.

"Well it depends on if Mido is planning something with the tree I took down."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well let's get out of here." Link said. On the porch Link dropped down off the porch.

"So how am I getting down?" Saria asked.

"I'll catch you," Link said and put out his arms.

"Are you sure you won't drop me?"

"Just jump."

Saria was leaning on the railing, when it broke and Saria fell. Link caught her in his arms.

"See. I told you I would catch you." He said with a smile. Saria had a red tinge to her face.

"Please put me down." She said, and Link obeyed.

"And new railing." Link said with a smile. "Are you ok?" he asked when he saw Saria leaning against the house.

"No, I just fell, nearly killing myself." She said with a shaky voice. Link stepped to her and started to rub her back. The fell of his touch as gentle as it was made her shiver with pleasure, and found herself having more intimate thoughts, she quickly shook these thoughts from her mind, feeling herself grow hot in the face.

"Let's get lunch." Saria said quickly, and they started to move to her house.

"I'll make some sandwiches," Saria said.

"Alright," Link said, and then remembering something, he said "Hey I've got something for you, I'll be right back."

"Um alright."

Saria made the sandwiches and was setting the table when Link came back.

"I believe this is yours," he said holding out an ocarina.

"Oh," Saria looked at it for a second then, started to smile. "You really kept it."

"Of course I did, I needed something to be reminded of you, or I would've forgotten all about you." He said the last bit with a smile. Saria punched him playfully in the arm.

"Why don't you play something?" Link asked.

"I don't know I haven't exactly been practicing a lot." Saria replied looking a little guilty.

"It's ok, we'll play together," Link said as he took out a blue ocarina.

"Oh, that's the Ocarina of Time right?" Saria asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"I just remember it."

"Oh, well yeah, so what do you say? Want to do a duet?" Link asked with a smile.

"Um, sure." Saria replied with a voice of uncertainty.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Link said as the both sat down on the couch. They started to play warm up notes, before they got into more elaborate songs. Saria, despite not playing in a long time, played through these notes with ease, so they went onto songs, again Saria played through these with ease as well.

"Are you sure you haven't been practicing." Link asked with a smile.

"I promise I haven't," Saria replied with a laugh.

"Ok, how about a song I learned?"

"Bring it."

"Ok this song is called the song of healing," Link said, when he started to play, Saria became interested. Link played through the rest of the song.

"Wow that was amazing." Saria said.

"Want to see something more amazing?"

"Yeah," Saria said eagerly.

Without warning Link took a ceramic coffee cup from the cabinet, and let it drop to the floor, shattering in hundreds of pieces.

"Link! What the he-"

"Just watch," was all Link said. He began to lay the song of healing the coffee cup pieces began to slowly come back together, then faster and faster, and soon the cup was whole again, as if it never broke.

"Wh- ho-"was all Saria could say, amazed.

"Most of the songs I know have one magical property or another."

"Wow. Can you teach it to me?"

"Of course," and Link began to go through the song again, Saria caught on fairly quickly though Link had to correct her fingers a couple times.

"Ok, I think I've got it now," Saria said and played through the song by herself.

"Good, good, now keep playing," Link said, he then started playing a different tune, but when the two songs fused together it wasn't like anything ever heard. When they stopped playing, they just looked in each other's eyes Link started to lean closer to Saria.

'Oh my god, is he going to kiss me? I wonder how it would feel.' Saria thought to herself, she felt herself moving closer also 'Are we really going to kiss? Am I going to be able to live my dreams?' Saria was sure she would've, if their stomachs didn't growl right then. The sound completely ruined the mood, making them both backup with more speed than was probably necessary.

"Ha-ha, oops. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought," Link said with a laugh and flushed face.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot about the sandwiches," Saria said with a matching red face.

They both got up and ate their sandwiches, while there face returned back to normal.

Link got up that morning very tiredly; he had the best dream in his whole life, this dream incidentally almost happened yesterday, if not for his cursed stomach. He rolled over on the couch and tried to fall asleep to the same dream. But sooner than later, he woke up to Saria yelling at him to get up.

"Hey wake up, were needed at the market as soon as possible." Saria said when she saw him start to stir.

Link looked up through squinted eyes; she must have just woken up too, because her hair was sticking up at odd angles, which he thought was cute for some reason.

"Your hair looks funny," He said with a smile.

"You should see your hair," Saria said with a laugh. Link didn't need to, he already knew how it got in the morning, with a grunt he stood up and stretched, he grabbed his pack and headed to the bathroom, there he changed in a red tunic, and some brown pants. He didn't even attempt to flatten his hair because he knew from experience that it was the only battle he would lose.

He exited and sat at the table were some toast and eggs were awaiting him.

"So what do we have to do?" Link asked as he ate.

"Not sure, just that something needs to be done."

Link grunted as a response.

Then Link remembered something.

"Hey where's Zolf?"

"Oh, she's probably with the Deku Tree, or other fairies."

"Oh, ok then, shall we go now?"

"Yeah sure."

Together the set off, the store was crowded with people, so Link and Saria had to carefully weave their way through the crowd.

"Link! Saria!" said a Kokiri who had to stand on hit tip toes to see past the counter.

"We have a customer in Castle town and it needs to be delivered, since you two can leave, I need you to deliver it, can I trust you?"

"Of course!" Saria answered, clearly excited.

"Alright here is the address and the powder." He said as he gave a brown sack to Link and a piece of paper to Saria. "Have fun."

"Wow, to castle town, can you believe it?" Saria asked when they reached her house.

"Have you never been to castle town?" Link asked.

"No, I've never had a reason to leave the forest." Saria replied.

"Alright well we won't get there and back in one day, but I've a friend we can stay at." Link said as he put on his sword and shield. "Get a pack ready with pillows and blankets, I'll get some food." Link said as Saria disappeared into her room. Link went to the cabinets and grabbed some snack food, as well as a few items from his pack that he could sell.

Saria came out of her room a minute later, with a pack.

"You ready?" Link asked.

"Yup!"

"Well then let's head out."

Link has been to castle town more than once, but Saria hasn't and she's just radiating with excitement. Link laughs at this much exited Saria, but when they step out onto Hyrule field, you can tell she is amazed by how she shut up from talking. Link again laughed at this, he could remember that he did a somewhat reaction. They start walking with Saria saying "Wow" or "Cool" every once in a while. They got to the bridge just as the sun was about to set.

"Hurry up or the gates going to close on you!" A guard yelled at them as they hurried through. Once inside Saria stopped and looked a little scared. Link knew what she was scared about, because Castle Town was very crowded even at this time of day, so Link just grabbed Saria's hand and led her through the crowd as if they were water flowing through a stream. Once by the central fountain Link let go of her hand.

"So where do we need to go?" Link asked Saria, because she still had the paper.

"Um, it says to go to the Happy Mask Shop." When she said this Link again grabbed Saria's hand and led her to shop. It was empty except a man and some masks. The man paid for the powder, and with a little tip for each they left. Instead of weaving through the crowed they walked along the wall. As they walked they passed a music shop, and Saria stopped walking to look through the window. With a chuckle Link lead Saria into the store; in the store it was much quieter.

"But I thought we needed to leave?" Saria asked when they entered.

"We got time to look around," Was all Link said as he walked to the song books. Saria was looking at one for expert ocarina players, but when she looked at the price tag, she put it back down, and went to look at different colored ocarinas. After a while the owner, a small old man, said that he was about to close up. Saria was about to leave when she noticed Link was at the cash register, paying for something.

"What did you get?" Saria asked when they were on the now deserted street.

Link just gave her the bag it was in and said "Happy birthday". She opened it and in it was the ocarina book she was looking at.

"Hurry we got to get to the gate," he said and took off at a run, Saria catching up.

When they got to the gate, it was closed.

"Shit." Was all Link said.

**Thank you for reading, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I'm sorry, I would've gotten this chapter out sooner, but the laptop I use was being used. Not too much to say about this chapter except I added a little bit of romance towards the end. Well I hope you review when you done and please enjoy.**

Chapter 7

"What are we going to do Link?" Saria asked.

"Hm," Link said looking around him.

"Link?" Saria asked as he began to walk back into the city, now as dead as night.

They walked up some stairs, and Link seemed satisfied with something. He crouched and put him hands down low, as he did yesterday.

"Um what are doing?" Saria asked.

"I'm going to boost you up." Link replied.

"Oh," Saria said and put her booted foot in Link's hands, again on three, he lifted her up onto the roof of the building. Saria wondered how Link was going to get up on the roof, but again he surprised her. Link ran and placed his foot on the wall and it seemed as he jumped up from the wall.

"How did you do that?" Saria asked.

"Hehe, I'll teach you it sometime, but we have to go." Link said as he crouch ran along the roof towards the castle wall. Once here he pulled out a golden item from inside his tunic, he pointed it up at the guard's tower and pressed a button and a hook shot from the end, and latched onto the wooden guard's tower.

"Here," Link said as he handed her the thing. "Just hold on and don't scream, ok?"

"Wait what am I going to do?" She asked quickly.

"Just hold on, and don't scream," He said again, he then pressed a button again and this made Saria fly upwards. She couldn't scream if she wanted to, because it didn't take but a second to but up on the wall, landing on her butt.

"Quick, throw it down." Link said, and Saria obeyed, again he pointed and launched the thing and he came flying up too, but he managed to land on his feet, from years of practice Saria deduced. He quickly shot the thing into the tower, but instead of going up he again gave it to Saria.

"Oh no!" Saria said.

"Sorry, but you haven't any choice, unless you want to end up in jail." Link said calmly.

"Ok, what do I need to do?" Saria asked as she again held onto the thing.

"You are going to- Shit!" Link said as a couple guards came running after them. "Jump!" He yelled and pushed Saria off the wall, she screamed but she didn't fall as fast as she thought, her feet touched the ground and she was ok. But then a giant splash came from the water and before she could react Link came from the water, grabbed the thing and pressed a button and the head of the thing came back and he stored the instrument in his tunic. He then grabbed Saria's hand and began running, he looked at the horizon and the once pink shy was quickly disappearing.

"Shit!" He swore loudly, and drew his sword with his left hand and kept his right hand in Saria's, tight but gentle. Saria blushed when she saw this.

"Link, I don't think the guards are chasing us," True there were no guards in sight.

"It's not them I'm worried about," Link said.

They continued to run both panting heavily, when the sun was no longer in the sky Link swore again. In the distance Saria could see a set of land with a gate hanging over it. Right then a skeleton appeared before them, but Link killed it just as fast as it appeared. More were starting to pop up, and Link swung his sword, killing them as they appeared. They arrived at the gate, and Link let go of Saria's hand and fished out a key from within his tunic. He quickly unlocked the gate and once Saria was inside slammed it shut, locking it once again.

"Wont those things get us in here?" Saria asked when Link put his sword away.

"Nope, they hate animals." Link said and went up to the house and knocked. A girl with red hair answered.

"Link!" She said as she gave him a big hug, immediately regretting it because he was still wet. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Malon, I was wondering if me and Saria could sleep in the barn, we tried to get here sooner but the gate closed a little early." Link said with a smile.

"Oh of course you can stay, did you guys eat yet?" Malon asked.

They were about to say they weren't hungry, but both their stomachs growled in unison. Malon just laughed.

"Come on in, we got plenty of leftovers." Malon said ushering them in before they could say anything. The first thing Saria noticed was that it smelled like heaven. There was a counter, with a stove built into it. The table was pretty big, Malon set a big pot of orange liquid on the table and gave them bowls and spoons and told them to dig in. it was some of the tastiest stuff Saria had eaten.

"So you're just like Link then?" Malon asked Saria.

"Hmm?" Saria asked through a mouth full of soup.

"Do you always eat like you've never been fed before?" Malon asked with a smile, because Saria was now drinking the soup straight from her bowl, Just Link was doing next to her. Saria blushed and set her bowl down, making Malon laugh even harder. She then got up and went up the stairs.

"She seems nice." Saria said to Link.

"Yeah she really is, she let me sleep in the barn whenever I didn't have a place to sleep while I was rescuing Hyrule. Even after I was sent back she stayed my friend and now she-" Link stopped and licked his thumb and cleaned a little bit of soup from Saria's chin. "Sorry," Link said when he realized what he did, and blushed. Thankfully Malon reappeared at that moment with a couple of pillows, and blankets.

"Here you guys go, I'm going to head up to bed, and you guys don't stay up too late," She said with a wink, making them both go scarlet. Malon just laughed. With the soup cleaned up, Link and Saria headed out side, it had cooled off a bit leaving a slight chill in air. They headed in the barn and up to the loft. Link laid out their stuff, while Saria looked up through the sky light at the stars, trapped in their beauty. Link joined beside her, and without warning hoisted Saria up through the skylight and out of the roof, he climbed on the roof after her.

"Wow," Saria said while looking up at the sky. She had never seen the stars as beautiful as she is now. Link lay down on his back, looking up at the stars. Saria lay down next to him, her head resting on his elbow.

"This is so beautiful." Saria said breaking the silence.

"Yup, I do this almost every time I come here." Link said.

"So, um not to be rude or anything, but is Malon like your, um, girlfriend?" Saria asked hesitantly.

"What? No she's just a friend." Link said with a little laugh, "Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering." Saria said, she felt relieved for some reason. She felt very tired, and without noticing her head began to rest on his shoulder, and sooner than later she let herself slip into a deep sleep that only hanging out with her best friend could bring.

**I thank you for reading, I hope you stay tuned and please review, it would help out a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I thank Fabulanova780, ****and PrincessZelda450 for the reviews, the only thing I realy can say, is one of my OC's make an appereance. But thats all im going to share for now so please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Link woke up to the sun in his eyes, it took him a minute to collect himself. He tried to move but something was on his shoulder so he looked over. 'Oh yeah' Link thought to himself as he saw Saria still asleep on his shoulder.

"Good morning Malon." Link said rubbing his eyes with his one hand.

"How did you know I was here?" Malon asked sitting above him.

"Every time I sleep over here, you are always close by."

"He-he, I suppose I am ain't I?" Malon said with a grin. "Oh! But that isn't why I'm here now. I came up here to give you some of the soup, because I'm going into town and wont be back till noon."

"Oh ok thank you." Link said as Malon started to climb down into the loft and disappear. Link started to fully wake up, and with that he felt a little wet spot on his shoulder. Bewildered he looked over and saw Saria, but a closer inspection revealed that she drooled a little bit. "Oh yeah" Link thought when he remembered that Saria sometimes drools in her sleep. He laid his head back down and closed his eyes though not going to sleep. A little while later he felt Saria start to stir and when he looked she was awake.

"Mmm." she said as she buried her head deeper into Link's shoulder.

"Having fun?" Link asked with a little laugh. When Saria heard Link she shot up quick.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." Saria said with a pink tinge to her face, Link only laughed. He sat up and arched his back backwards till there was a sequence of pops, he than tilted his head to the side till it popped. And finally he wiped the drool from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Saria said again.

"Don't be, that's some of the more pleasant stuff that has been on my shoulder," Link said with a laugh.

"Hey do you have a brush?" Saria asked Link. In which Link replied with a look that said 'Are you seriously asking me that?' "I'll take than as a no."

"No I don't, but Malon left us with some of the leftover soup. She had to go up to town, and wont be back till noon." Link said as he stood up, popping more bones. He took dropped into the loft, helping Saria down also, and found a pot, With two bowls and spoons by it. He lifted the lid, and started to scoop some soup into a bowl, and handed the bowl to Saria with the spoon before getting him some. They ate in silence, except for the occasional 'moo' from one of the cows. Saria had tried to flatten her bed head, but Link told her it wont matter because he had a surprise for her. Link dropped down from the loft, and went to the stable at the very end, were a brown horse with a little white on it's face was held.

"Hey girl, did you miss me?" He asked as he stroke her muzzle, the horse flicked her head in response. Link the opened the stable, and led the horse behind, with Saria looking at Link like he was crazy. Outside Link climbed onto the horse, and held out a hand for Saria, so he could help her onto the horse.

"Um are we allowed to take her?" Saria asked.

"Of coarse, me and Epona go back as far as when I was saving Hyrule. And besides, im borrowing her." Link said with a smile.

"But I've never ridden a horse before." Saria said as she came closer and took Link's hand.

"It's easy, you'll be riding in front of me, all you need to do is focus on not slipping, which if you do I'll catch you." Link said then lifted Saria up and onto Epona.

"Just hold tight, it doesn't hurt her I promise," Link said as he took Saria's hand and led it to Epona's mane and balled her hand in it. Link still had his hand over Saria's in Epona's mane when he dug his boots into Epona's sides. They took off faster than Link expected, but Saria didn't seem scared, and when they got to the open fields, they went fast, and Saria fell into Link. But instead of getting embarrassed and flushed like Link expected her too, she just smiled and laughed.

"Faster?" Link asked and Saria nodded, so Link made Epona go a lot faster, they reached The entrance to Kokiri Forest in minutes.

"Hehe, we defiantly have got to do that again," Link said as he helped Saria down.

"Yeah," Saria agreed the when Link let Epona go she asked "How will she get back?"

"Epona's pretty smart, she knows how to make it back to Lon Lon Ranch." Link replied, and the two of them entered the forest and Saria left Link when they made it to her house, and Link went to give the money to the Kokiri who owned the market. Link had to do all but fight his way up to the front counter.

"Hwy Link, did you deliver the powder?" The kid that ran the market asked.

"Yeah here's the money." Link replied and gave him a brown sack with rupees in it. He gave Link a yellow one and said "For your troubles." Link thanked him and had a lot easier time getting out of the market than going in.

Link straightened his hat that got skewed in the pack market, and made his way back to Saria's house. When Link stepped in the house he caught Saria in her bra and panties frozen in her door way to her bedroom.

"Shit!" Saria said quickly as she slammed her door closed. Link could instantly feel his face get hot and he stepped outside and his legs felt like liquid and he leaned against against the house. Link started to breath hard as if he had just ran a couple miles. He took a couple deep breaths and shook his head but he couldn't stop thinking about Saria in her blue and green undergarments. After a minute or so he felt his legs start to feel like normal again and he stood up straight.

"LIIIINNNNKKK!" He heard come from the entrance of the forest, there he saw a man with a black open trench coat, a white shirt underneath, black baggy trousers, long dirty blond hair covering one eye, and a giant sword that was about the size of the man, and the hilt the size of Link's arm.

"JAMES!" Link yelled back, when he realized who the man was. James started to run towards Link but Link made no movement at all.

"Link, im so glad to see you again. I wa-" The man cut off as Link brandished his sword and pointed it at his throat, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Link! Wh-" Saria was beginning to say but she too cut off her words when she saw Link with his sword up to this mans throat.

The man however, began to laugh.

"Come on Link. I know you remember me. Think back to Raven's Cliff." The man named James said.

"Oh I remember you, but I also remember you dieing." Link said calmly, again the man laughed.

"You remember Madam Romanda Right?" James asked, lifting up his shirt and revealing a bad scar.

"Come on man you know me." James said as he batted away Link's sword with the back of his hand, at this Link punched him in the face with his right hand, making James drop to the ground, but James only laughed at this.

"You've gotten stronger I see." He said.

"Yup." Link said and he stuck out his hand, in which James took it and Link lifted him up on his feet.

"Link, who's this?" Saria asked Link with a very confused look on her face.

"This is James, a guy I met on my adventures." He said.

"And what a pleasure it is sweetheart." He said as he bowed at Saria. "Oh Link, I've a present for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but first you must answer me a riddle. What is blue, annoying, flies, and hasn't shut up about finding you for the past year?"

"HEY! I am not annoying!" Said a voice from with in Jame's coat, and out came a blue orb. It took Link a moment to figure out who that was but when he did, he shouted her name.

"Navi!"

**I thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think about the story that would be very helpful. Please stay tuned to find out what happenes next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Navi is back! In this chapter you get to learn about what everybody has been doing for the past 5 years. Thats about it. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 9

"Link!" said Navi the fairy and flew to Link.

"Were have you been?" Link asked.

"I- I'm sorry, I needed the Fairy Mother's permission to be your fairy since you were never a Kokiri." Navi explained.

"There's no need to apologize, I understand." Link said.

"Hey I don't mean to be rude, but can we move to somewhere more private, were drawing a crowd." James said. Some people had indeed come to see what the commotion was about.

"Let's go into my house." Saria said already retreating into her home.

Once everybody was inside Saria went to the little fire pit that she had in the middle of her room, and put the tea kettle she had filled with water over the fire to let it boil.

"Hey were can I put my sword?" James asked.

"Oh, um, anywhere I guess." Saria replied. She sat at the table where everybody else was at.

"Now, you cant possibly be Saria can you?" Navi asked.

"Um, yeah." Saria replied with a weak smile.

"But your a Kokiri, how?" Navi asked.

"Well..." Saria began, and for the next hour or so, they each told each other what happened during the last 5 years. After Link left Termina he began to travel through a desert, thinking he had enough supplies, but he didn't and he nearly died if not James had come along and saved him. For four years James stayed with Link and helped him find Navi. But they departed, and a week after they departed, James found Navi. Since they were half way across the world, and a week behind on Link, it took them the better part of a year, to make it to Hyrule. Navi went to the Fairy Mother to ask if she could still be Link's guardian, with the permission of the Fairy Mother, she searched for Hyrule again, but getting horribly lost. When she mentioned the part about her getting lost for so long James muttered something that sounded like 'Women' but Saria couldn't hear him well. When James said this Navi started to go off on him about being sexist, but James denied it, saying there was no way he could be sexist, but would say why. Navi finished her story with went James found her. When Saria asked James about where he came from all he did was lean back in his chair and said "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and if you did believe me, you would be too scared to listen to reason." and drained his cup of tea.

"So where are you staying?" Link asked James.

James thought about it, then said "Not sure. Probably some cave, wooden area, not sure yet."

"Well hey, if you don't have anywhere to sleep tonight, I got some spare blankets and pillow. You could sleep here." Saria told him.

"Yeah? Alright, thanks." James said.

"Of course you'd have to get permission from the Great Deku Tree." Saria said.

"Alright, is he available now?" James asked.

"Yeah, lets go." Saria said, and they all got up and walked (Navi flew) to the door, James stopping to put his sword back on. They made it to the entrance of the Deku Trees area. Some people couldn't help but look at the odd group as they walked past. The Deku Tree acknowledged them as soon as they stepped foot in his area.

"Ah, Navi It's good to see you again, and who is this young man?" The Deku Tree asked.

"It's good to be back, Great Deku Tree, this is James, he helped me make my way back to Hyrule and he wishes to have permission to rest in these woods." Navi replied.

"Hmm, I sense darkness in this boy." The Great Deku Tree said.

"I have done many, bad and regretful things in my past. I am trying to redeem myself, sir, I promise I mean no harm to you, or anybody else." James said with a bow.

"This I sense too, there for I grant you permission to sleep, and take what you need from this forest." The Great Deku said.

"I thank you." James said with another bow and with that they left. When they reached the entrance of the Deku Tree's area Mido was waiting there.

"If your going to stay here you need to help with the chores." Mido said talking to James.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" James asked.

"Come, I will show you." Mido said and started to walk looking at his ever present clipboard.

Mido had led them to the place where Link chopped down the dead tree the other day.

"Another tree had died and you need to chop it down." Mido said and pointed to a very dead tree. "Now, here are you to-" Mido began to say but cut himself off, because James walked up to the tree and drew his sword, then, he swung his sword. It looked like it did nothing at all but after a minute the tree fell.

"Where too boss?" James said in mockingly tone as he put his sword back. Mido was, like everybody else, lost for words.

"Alright Mr. Cocky, follow me." Mido said his words dripping with hate. "There's plenty to keep you busy."

"Ha-ha, Hey I'll see you guys back at Saria's house." James told them as he walked with Mido.

"So what do you want to do?" Saria asked Link as they walked.

"Hm, I'm not sure." Link replied. "What do you want to do?"

"Hm, well it's kind hot, you wanna go swimming?" Saria asked.

"Yeah! I haven't been swimming in for ever!" Link replied.

"I'll race you to my house." Saria challenged Link.

"Oh your on!" Link yelled as they both took off. It was an even race till they got to the Lost Woods entrance where Saria went right and Link went left. 'Where is he going?' Saria thought to herself as she started to climb down the vine over growth. At the last couple of feet she dropped and hit the ground running, she looked to her left and saw Link jump onto the Market's roof and then jump down, he was almost at her house so she put on a little extra speed, she slapped her hand on the door nob just as Link did.

"Huff huff, guess it's a tie then." Link said out of breath.

"Yup," Saria agreed, but when Link took his hand off the door nob she pushed Link out of the way and raced inside.

"Winner!" Saria shouted, with her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, just get ready." Link said with a smile as he walked in and shut the door.

"What ever you say. Loser!" Saria said and stuck out her tongue as she disappeared into her room. In her room she went to her dresser that is in the corner of her room, and took out her green swimsuit and placed it on her bed, she then took off her boots, shirt, and shorts and placed them on her bed too. She took off her bra and threw it into a basket filled with dirty laundry, she did the same thing with here panties. She then pulled on the bottom half of her swimsuit, tying it at the sides so it will stay on. She put on the top part of her swimsuit and, with the help of the mirror on her wall, she tied it off in the back. She then put her shorts, and shirt back on. With boots in hand she exited her room and saw Link sitting on the couch talking to Navi, he had on a shirt, and black shorts, along with his ever present hat.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup." Saria replied as she pulled on her boots. She went to the bathroom and grabbed two towels and giving them to Link. The two of them, (three if you count Navi) took off to the Lost Woods.

**I thank you for reading, please review it would help, and please stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this is my second chapter in one day. I did this for a few reasons, 1 I wanted to put this up because i've realy wanted to for a while. And 2 I might miss a chapter on sunday, so this is making up for the chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 10

"So do you have a special swimming hole?" Link asked, following behind Saria.

"Yeah, I found it about two years ago." She replied.

"Are you lost? It feels like we've been walking for hours." Link said.

"Oh stop complaining, it's just over this hill." Saria said as they started to climb a steep hill. Once they were at the top both of them were out of breath, and below them was a lake.

"Wow." Link said as he took in it's beauty. The lake was covered by forest, with a sandy beach, the way the sun reflected off of it made it like it was made from crystal. It was about twenty feet in diameter.

"How deep is it?" Link asked.

"Oh, about twenty or so feet." Saria replied, as she started to walk down one of the sides.

'Hmm' Link thought. He put the towels on the ground and walked back a few feet before he ran and did a running back flip off the cliff.

"Link!" Navi exclaimed. Her yelling made Saria look just in time to see Link land in the water with a big splash. Saria ran down to the waters edge and met Link as he began to step out of the water.

"Damn that water's cold." Link said smiling as he took off his hat.

"Well it is a natural spring." Saria said throwing a towel at Link. Link laid the towel out and place his hat on it and took off his shirt and boots. He turned around and saw Saria take off her shirt and saw her bikini, 'Damn' Link thought and cursed himself for staring, 'That's you best friend. But still... Dammit! Stop!' his thought were interrupted when Saria asked him a question.

"I'm sorry what?" Link asked.

"I was wondering how you got that scar?" Saria asked and stepped closer and placed her hand over it. The scar that she was wondering about started at his right shoulder, and went in a diagonal to his left hip.

"I got that scar at Raven's Cliff." Link said as Saria continued to trace the scar, when she came to the end she realized what she was doing and withdrew quickly, with a pink tinge to her face.

"That's the second time I heard of this Raven's Cliff. Whats the significance about it.?" Saria asked.

"Hey, lets swim." Link said as he walked into the water, obviously avoiding the question.

"Yeah, ok." Saria said a little disappointingly.

She stuck her foot in but quickly retracted it. "That's too cold, Link. Sorry but im not swimming." Saria said as she headed back to there stuff.

"Oh come on." Link said as he came up from the water dripping wet. "Do you need a hug?"

"NO! Stay away!" Saria yelled as Link came closer. She turned to run, but Link got to her and picked her up from behind.

"LINK! You are cold and wet! Put me down!" Saria yelled but couldn't help but laugh. Link put her down after making sure she was wet too. When he did put her down she turned and pushed Link, catching him off guard. As Link fell he grabbed Saria's arm making her fall into the water also.

"FRICK! THATS COLD!" Saria yelled as she fell in the water. Link was nearby laughing, when Saria stood back up she glared at Link the tackled him into the deep end of the water.

"Kids." Was all Navi said as she laid on a towel and soaked up some of the sun.

Link and Saria played in the water for over a couple hours before they decided to go.

"That was fun." Saria said, fully clothed wearing Link's hat.

"Yeah, we should do this again." Link said, with his shoulder draped over his right shoulder, and the towels over his left shoulder. They just entered the part of Kokiri Forest that was familiar to Link when he stopped and looked to his left.

"Hey, Saria. Lets go to our secret place. It is still our secret place right? No people know about it?" Link asked with an eyebrow raised, making Saria laugh.

"Yeah it's still our secret place, though I haven't been in a while." Saria said as she started to head in the direction of it, Link close of her heels.

After a little bit of walking they made it, but a gate was up.

"I thought that nobody found this?" Link asked.

"Nobody did, those popped up when I was in it, I haven't been able to get in since." Saria replied.

Link stepped up to the wall besides it and crouched and Saria stepped into Link's hand's and he gave her a boost up. He tossed the towels and his shirt up to Saria, then he took a couple feet back and ran towards the wall, placed his foot against it and pushed, launching him up, he grabbed the edge and pulled himself up.

"You've still have yet to teach me that." Saria said as she gave him shirt, and dropped the towels.

"Yeah, I will this week end." Link said as he pulled on his shirt. He ran and leaped to the next wall, Saria following suit. With this they jumped there way above the little maze below them. On the last jump Link jumped and made it but when Saria jumped part of the rock wall broke off and she started to fall backwards, but Link quickly turned and caught a hold of her hand before she fell.

"Thanks." Saria said shaking slightly. Link dropped down and caught Saria as she dropped down. Together they climbed the stairs, and walked down the natural walkway the forest made. Once they got into the clearing, Saria walked over to the stump that she usually sat at.

"I remember this being shorter." She said with a laugh.

"Well you were shorter then." Link said with a smile, as he laid down in the shade. Saria walked over and sat down next to him and looked around at the forest.

"I miss this." Saria said sounding a little sad.

"Yeah me too, but now that im back, we can do that a lot more." Link said with a smile.

"Yeah your right." Saria said and laid down next to Link. "Are you really going to rebuild your house for Jessica?"

"Of coarse, and now that James is here, he can help."

"Ha-ha, but were will you live?"

"Oh so I can't live on your couch forever?" Link asked, and Saria laughed.

"Well you could but it gets pretty cold in the winter." Saria replied. "I just don't want you to freeze solid." She said with a smile. She looked over at Link to find him looking at her. 'I wonder what his lips taste like' She caught herself thinking but she didn't correct herself. Instead she felt herself lean forward towards Link and he was leaning towards her, she felt a burst of happiness as there lips touched.

**I thank you for reading, please review as it would help a lot, please stay tuned till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I- I'm sorry Link, I- I just-" Saria tried to say but the right words didn't come out, instead she took off Link's hat and ran, trying to cover the tears rolling down her face, Link just sat there with his own tears rolling down his face. 'What the hell, you stupid, stupid, STUPID-' Link's thoughts were interrupted by somebody's presence.

"Why is Saria crying? Why are you crying?" James asked crouching low to be level to Link. Link seemed to try to speak, but he couldn't.

"Navi?" James asked Navi on Link's shoulder.

"They were having fun, just hanging out like old time, till they kissed." Navi replied.

"So why are you crying? I've seen how you look at Saria, you obviously like her." James asked Link.

"It was so sudden, I didn't mean for it to happen." Link said.

"You guys kissed. So what?" James asked.

"I don't know, it's just-" Link tried to say but he couldn't.

"Alright fine, I'll talk to Saria. You sit here, stop crying, and collect your thoughts. Write them down if you have to. I'll be back after a little bit ok?" James asked and Link nodded. 'Alright, now then...' James thought as he dashed off back to the way he came. When he got to the maze he jumped, grabbed onto the edge, and lifted himself onto it. He jumped the tops of the walls, stopping only to grab the discarded towels, and ran into the Lost Woods. He arrived at Kokiri Forest and jumped from the cliff, landing in a crouch, and ran towards Saria's house. He flew in, tossed the towels onto the couch and went right up to Saria's door.

"Hey Saria open up it James." James called through the door. He didn't get a reply, but he could hear Saria crying on the other side. 'Dammit, I don't have time for this.' James thought. 'I'll make her open the door.' Knock, knock, knock. "Saria!" Knock, knock, knock. "Saria!" knock, knock, knock "Saria!"

"What do you want James?" Saria called though the door.

"I want to talk," James called back.

"Why?"

"Because I want to help." There was a pause, the Saria opened her door. She then sat down on her bed.

"Why are you crying?" James asked as he crouched to be level with Saria. Her eyes were red from crying and wiping away the tears.

"Well- me and Link- were hanging- out. We went swimming- after we- hung out some more- and then we- we- we kissed." Saria said in between sobs. James handed her a handkerchief, which she used to dry her eyes.

"So you don't like him that way?" James asked.

"No, I do like him like that." Saria replied.

"So I don't get it, why are you crying?" James asked.

"Because Link doesn't like me the same way." Saria said crying more.

"How do know?" James asked.

"Because- because-" Saria couldn't talk because she began to cry even more.

"Ok sweetheart, I want you to take some deep breaths, collect your thoughts, write them down if you have too, and I'll be back after a little bit. Can you do that?" James asked to which Saria nodded, demonstrating by taking a few deep breaths. He then left Saria's room and went out side, he made his way back too Link, taking it slower this time to collect his thoughts, Link was sitting on the stump that was there, writing in the dirt.

"Here maybe this will help," James said as he handed Link some paper, ink bottle, a quill, and something flat to write on. "Thanks" Link said and began writing.

"I'll be gone, have Navi fly to me when your done. Ok?" James asked

"Alright." Link replied.

With that James took off again, back to Saria's house. When he was there, he pulled out a piece of wood with pieces of wire hanging off of it out of his trench coat, he pulled one end of the piece of wood and it turned into a guitar. He played a few notes, then tuned it. When it was all tuned correctly he began to play, soft, slow melodies. As he played he began to hum, along with the tune. He did this to what felt like hours to him, but he knew better and he had been playing only for a few minutes. In the middle of his third song Saria came out of her bedroom.

"That's a nice song, what's it called?" Saria asked all done crying.

"It's called Oath to Order, some giant's taught it to me." James replied with out missing a beat.

"Giant's exist?" Saria asked.

"Your telling me you believe in fairies, but not giants?" James asked her.

"Well, I have seen a fairy, but no giant." Saria replied, James just laughs.

"Well, giants exist, trust me." He said, he played for a few more minutes, till Navi came in, flew up to him and whispered something into his ear.

"Ok, tell him to meet us at Zora's River." James said quietly so only Navi could hear him. Navi nodded her head, and flew out again.

"Come on, lets go for a walk. And bring your paper, don't want Link to find that." He said with a smile.

"Where are we going," Saria asked, following James out the door.

"Come on." Was all James said and together they walked out of Kokiri Forest, they headed out onto Hyrule field, and turned right, soon reaching a river. James trudged on into it, but Saria stopped at the water's edge.

"The water's fine, come on."

"Hang on," Saria said and slipped off her boots, and stepped into the river. She took a few steps then slipped, but James grabbed her hand before she could make it all of the way in. James told her to be careful, and held onto her arm while the walked, the water got up to there waists, but they then made it onto land. Saria slipped her boots back on, and together they walked, it was a little complicated, they had to jump, and grab onto some ledges, but after a while they made it to a bridge, James stopped right before the bridge came into view.

"What do we do now?" Saria asked.

"WE don't do anything. YOU go out there." When he was finished he pushed Saria out behind the rock they were hiding behind. James knew Link was waiting on the bridge, and this was confirmed when he heard Saria, give a slight gasp. There was silence for a minute till James yelled. "Read your damn papers!" they both fidgeted around for there papers, when they had them they started to talk.

"I have to ta-" They both began in unison.

"I-" They both tried again but still talking as one.

"You go first." Link said.

"Ok. Link I- I-" Saria tried, but she couldn't bring herself to read the words on the paper. Slowly she took a deep breath, put the paper back into her pocket, and began again. "Link, I-, I like you. I like you more than a friend. I'm sorry if the kiss we had upset you, I wish to still be friends." Saria said with her head down.

"Well, this will make my part, a lot easier." Link said, he too abandoning his paper. "Saria, I like you as more than a friend also."

"Really?" Saria asked raising her head.

"Yeah I've always had I just never thought you felt the same."

"Of coarse I felt the same." They had slowly been walking to each other, now they were very close. They stayed this was for a minute till James lost his patients.

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" James shouted from behind his rock. Link and Saria both started to laugh a little, and they took James' advice, coming closer till there lips met for a second time that day.

"Good, now that you two are a couple, I need to ask you a favor." James said suddenly behind them, making them jump.

"What's that?" Link asked.

"I need to borrow Navi." James replied, with a wicked grin on his face. Navi let out a very audible gulp.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, this chapter is focused on romance. So yeah, enjoy. Please review.**

Chapter 12

"Wh- why do you need me?" Navi asked.

"I need you too help me investigate some stuff." James replied.

"Um, ok?" Navi said, then she turned to Link. "Can I go?"

"Sure." Link said.

"Alright then you two, I expect back at Kokiri forest by 8, ok?" James asked.

"Yeah sure, I guess." Saria replied. With this said James disappeared behind the rock again, but he came back, walked up tho Link and Saria, took Link's left hand, Saria's right, and lased them together.

"This is one of the many things couples do. I expect by the end of the day, that you two will be able to do about half of them. Got it?" James asked, then turned and left again.

"So what do you want to do?" Saria asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never had a girlfriend before." Link said pink entering his face.

"Really? That's as surprise," Saria said. "Well I've never had one either."

"Aw," Link said a little disappointingly.

"Aw? Why are you sad about it?" Saria asked.

"Oh well it just might have been a little hot of you had a girlfriend before." Link said with a grin on his face. Link was rewarded with smack on his shoulder, but Saria couldn't help but smile also.

"Come on lets go to Castle Town." Saria said and started to pull Link. It didn't take long for them to make it to Castle Town. Castle town was as busy as ever. Inside, Saria seemed to have second thoughts and stopped moving, so Link had to drag her into the crowd, they weaved though the crowd, after a couple of minutes they were at the fountain again.

"So were do you want to go to first?" Link asked Saria.

"Hm, how about the Happy Mask shop?" Saria asked. Link nodded, then they made there way through the crowd once again, and ended up at the Happy Mask Shoppe. Inside there were barren walls, in the back of the store there was a giant head, with it's mouth open, serving as the counter.

"Ah, well come, please browse my inventory, if you find a mask you like, bring it to me and I will sell it to you." Said a creepy man, with a smile almost as big as the one he was standing in. They spent about a half hour, trying on many different masks. Saria found a bunny hood that she liked, so Link payed it with his extra rupees, he keeps in his boot.

"I hope you like that." Link said with a smile on his face, once they were outside.

"Oh, I do, thank you. But I think I like your hat better." Saria said as she snatched Link's hat off of his head.

"Hey!" Link yelled and he began to chase Saria through Castle Town, he caught her and picked her up from behind.

"Can I have my hat back?" Link asked in her ear.

"Hmm, no." Saria replied.

"Why can't I?" Link asked.

"Because I like it."

"But, it's mine."

"You can have to bunny hood."

"But it has frills on it."

"We- hey what's that shop?" Saria asked. Link looked were she was looking, it was to shooting gallery.

"It's the shooting gallery, you want to go there?" Link asked.

"Yes." Saria replied.

"Well, then give me back my hat."

"But I want to wear it." Saria looked at Link with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, how can I say no to a face as cute as that?" Link said as he set her down.

"Yay," Saria said, leaning forward to kiss Link. "Let's go!"

Saria dragged Link into the shop.

"Welcome!" The man at the counter said. "It's 10 rupees for one try."

"Link! You are good with bow aren't you?" Saria asked Link.

"Well, I suppose." Link said, trying to be as modest as he can.

"One try please." Saria said giving the man a yellow rupee. The man got a bow quiver full of arrows from the shelf behind him and gave them to Link. With a sigh Link stepped onto the platform, readying an arrow.

"Three...Two...One!" the man exclaimed and a giant green rupee popped up from a hidden trap door. Link wasted no time in shooting it, making it explode. Just as he loaded another arrow, a giant blue rupee popped up and it exploded like the last one as Link shot it. This was repeated many times, some popped up alone, others popped up along with another, but no matter how many popped up Link shot all of them, without missing once.

"Well, I haven't seen anybody do that since a gerudo pirate came, she was pretty good too." He said as Link gave back the bow and arrows. Saria intertwined her fingers with Link's and led him outside. The sun has almost gone, and together they ran to the gate, making it just in time before the gate was about to raise.

"Let's get Epona." Link said and they started to run to Lon Lon Ranch. They made it just in time, they caught Malon as she was putting the horses in the barn

"I knew you two were a couple." Malon said as she saw Link and Saria walk up to her, holding hands.

"Well, we officially are of today." Saria said.

"Ha-ha well, I suppose you want to borrow Epona?" Malon asked.

"How did you know?" Link asked.

"You are out with your girlfriend, and you came to a ranch. Not the most romantic place. I'll get Epona." She said and left. She returned a minute later.

"Don't bother letting her return, I'll be asleep." Malon said as she gave the reins to Link.

"Alright," Link said as he got on Epona, and helped Saria on in front of him.

"You know what? Link's hat really fits you Saria." Malon said with a smile. Saria laughed but Link just rolled his eyes. Link and Saria took off, and made it back to Kokiri Forest, with no problems. The only problem they encountered that night, was were Epona was going to sleep. After that problem was solved, they both went to bed. Saria gave Link's hat back, and Link gave her a good night's kiss. Link fell onto the couch, and replayed the events of today over and over in his head. James came in about an hour after Link laid down.

"Hey thanks James." Link said.

"Huh? Oh! Right, well thats what im here for right?" James said as he took off his sword, and trench coat. He took a pillow and blanket and laid on the floor. Within seconds Link could hear James snoring. He soon felt sleep come and take him.

**I thank you for reading, and please stay tuned and review, it would help a lot.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so after the "break" I had rewriting the first couple of chapters, I finally got this chapter out. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 13

When Link woke up he noticed two things; he heard two voices, and the house smelled like heaven.

"Hey, I have been cooking this dish for a long time. I am not missing any ingredients." Said one voice, it sounded like James.

"The batter doesn't taste right James. You are missing something." Said another voice, this voice sounded like a fairy. But not quite like Navi or Zolf.

"You know, I sometimes regret saving your life, Purple." James said. Link sat up, and looked over the couch into the room next to him. James was cooking something on the little fire pit that was on the counter next to the sink, he wore loose trousers, he didn't have a shirt on which revealed his many scars, all over his body, and was bare foot. Looking at the wooden table, he saw a purple fairy standing on the table.

"Good morning." James said as he was working over the little fire. The purple fairy looked over at Link, startled by his appearance.

"Oh! Good morning." She said to Link.

"Good morning." Link said and rubbed his face. "What's that smell?"

"Pancakes. It's a recipe I came along on my travels." James said, as he put several round golden brown, disks on a plate. After he got a stack of them he moved the plate to the table. Link got up and walked towards the bathroom, stripping his shirt as he did. Before he closed the door he heard the purple fairy say something about men and not wearing shirts. Link grabbed his sack, that was still in the bathroom, and he pulled out a black shirt and brown trousers. He quickly changed out of the cloths he was wearing yesterday and into the new cloths he picked out. He brushed his teeth and splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up, when he was finished he exited the bathroom with his pack. He set his pack down next to the couch and walked over to the table.

"I don't believe we have been introduced, I'm Purple." The fairy said when Link sat down.

"Hello, I'm Link." He said. James place a cup of milk in front of Link. Link drank deeply from it.

"Purple, could you put the jam on the table?" James asked back in front the fire, now putting little pancakes on a plate. Purple flew to the counter and grabbed a jar, and flew back to the table, dropping the jar next to the pancakes. James finished the little pancakes, and he place those onto the table, he then turned back to the fire and put it out, he placed the skillet that he was working with in the sink. Link heard a door open behind him, he turned and saw Saria in a baggy shirt, and red trousers. She had messy bed head and behind her glasses you could tell she had just woken up because her eyes were half closed.

"What smells like heaven?" Saria asked while she suppressed a yawn.

"Pancakes." James said, he turned around, and started to walk towards the couch.

"What happened to your chest?" Saria asked when she saw James' chest.

"A bear attacked me a couple of years ago." He said as he looked at three very big, scars that ran from his throat to his abdomen, he pulled on a black shirt covering the scars. Saria sat next to Link, who gave her a good morning kiss.

"Well, that's a start of a good relationship." James said as he sat down at the table opposite of them.

"Hello, I'm Purple." Said Purple as she revealed herself to Saria.

"Oh, hello. I'm Saria. I'm sorry but I don't think I've ever seen you before." Saria said.

"That's because, she's not from Kokiri Forest." James said as he began to dish out the pancakes. "I save her life from a group of very mean cats, and she has been with me ever since."

James put the little pancakes in front of Purple, and placed regular sized pancakes in front of Link and Saria. He began to spread jam over his sack of pancake, and began eating them, Link and Saria took his example and did the same. Purple, however just began to tear into her pancakes like an animal, ripping off a piece with her teeth and eating it.

"So what are your plans for today?" James asked.

"Well, I was going to ask Mido if I could use some of the wood we chopped down to fix my house, so Jessica can live there." Link said. "Do you want to help?"

"Yeah I could help." James replied.

"Hey, wheres Navi?" Saria asked.

"Oh, right. After we investigated what needed to be investigated, she flew off to the Great Deku Tree. I thought she made it back before I did." James replied.

"Hmm, alright." Link said as he finished his pancakes. He stood up and went to the couch were he pulled on some socks, and his boots. Saria finished next and disappeared into her room. James cleaned up and put on his socks and boots. Saria came out when James was putting on his trench coat, she is wearing a green tunic, with green shorts, and her boots, she obviously brushed her hair because it was no longer messy. James put his sword on his back and they left. It didn't take long to find Mido, he was walking past the Market.

"Hey! Mido!" Link called as they ran up to him.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you were planning on using the wood that me and James chopped down." Link replied.

"Why?" Mido asked.

"Because I want to use it to rebuild my house, for Jessica."

"Hmm." Mido thought for a moment. "Ok, go ahead."

"Thanks." Link said and they made there way to where the trees were laying. James took one side of a tree, while Link took the other side. Together the carried it to the cliff, where they tossed it down. They then carried it again, to Links house.

"Alright. Hey Saria can you get us some nails and hammers please?" James asked.

"Sure." Saria said and she left in the direction of the twins' house. James took out his sword and cut up the tree into boards. Link and James were looking at the boards, talking about how they were going to do this, when Saria came back. She had a pail of nails, a couple of nails, and a ladder.

"Thanks." Link said as he took everything from her.

"Do you want to start with the stairs?" James asked, Link nodded and James took out his sword again, cutting some pieces of board all equal in size.

"Hey, I'm going to look for Jessica." Saria said.

"Alright, we should be done in a couple of hours." Link said and gave Saria a quick kiss be fore she left.

**I thank you for readying, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, I hope you like this chapter, it's kinda short so heads up. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 14

"Hand me that board." Link said to James.

"Here." James said as he handed a long board to Link. They positioned the board so it lined up with the others and started to hammer it in.

"Hey, it's looking good!" Saria called from the ground, looking at the two boys up on the roof.

"Ooh!" Said the group of seven girls that had gathered on the ground. They started to gather when both Link and James took off there shirts, Link couldn't care less, James however was impressing the girls by flexing his muscles every few minutes, and the girls would reply with either an "Ooh" or "Aah" and even one "I love you!"

"Why do they do that?" Jessica asked who was sitting in Saria's lap.

"Um, well... they um." Saria tried to explain but no matter how she worded it she couldn't think of a way to explain it in a way a child could understand.

"And we are done!" Link called as he pounded in the last nail.

"Yes!" James said and he walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off. For a normal person he would have broken a bone or two, but Saria didn't think that Jame was a normal person. He was quickly surrounded my his fans. Link decided to take the safer way down, via ladder. Saria met him on the ground with Jessica holding her hand.

"Maybe you should have been a carpenter than an adventurer." Saria said as she walked up to Link.

"Maybe I should have." Link said with a smile.

"Can I go inside it?" Jessica asked eagerly.

"Go ahead." Link said, and with that said she ran off and disappeared into her new house. Link put his shirt back on and took a long drink of water. "So whats for lunch?"

"Well I had a sandwich. I could make you one." Saria said as they walked.

"Hmm, I think I'd like that." Link said as he took Saria's hand into his. Saria noticed how she still got chills when ever they held hands, like she did when they weren't a couple. they walked past James and his group of girls, Saria only caught part of the conversation, from what she heard, he was telling them about how he got his ridiculous amount of scars. They were in front of Saria's front door before she knew it, it was a short walk considering she lived right next door. Once inside of her house, she stepped real close to Link and gave him a quick kiss, he returned the kiss but he kissed her longer and more deeply, Saria regretfully broke off the kiss when she smelled Link.

"You need a bath, you go take one while I make your sandwich." Saria said as she started to back away. She had just started to get the ham out when she heard the bathroom door close.

As she made the sandwich she looked out the window, she remembered when she was little, the Forest was a quiet, peaceful place. Now it was very active, the Kokiri could barely do there chores when there were people here. Mido has been talking about moving the spice business into Hyrule Castle Town, but since nobody could go out besides her, they couldn't do it. She would be happy to do it, but she couldn't run a business by herself. Who knew what could happen. But Link was back so maybe it could happen. Could it? She was so deep in thought she didn't hear Link come up behind her.

"Hey." Link said as he started to rub her shoulders. She jumped at his touch, but she felt all her worries drip away.

"You smell better." Saria said as turned and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm, do I get that every time I take a bath?" Link said with a smile, drawing Saria closer to him.

"Here's your sandwich." Saria said as she grabbed the plate with the sandwich on it and stuck it under his nose.

"Ah, thank you!" Link said as he took it and sat down. James came in at that time, fully clothed, and he was in a heated argument with Purple.

"All I'm saying is there's nothing wrong with a little fun." James said.

"You don't do that in a village full of little kids, you could scar them for life!" Purple yelled at him.

"Why? What does he want to do?" Saria asked curiously.

"Nothing good, from what I know." Link said as he took the last bite of his sandwich.

"All I want to do is a little prank." James said.

"Releasing monsters in the Forest, IS NOT A GOOD IDEA!" Purple yelled.

"Told you." Link said as he washed his plate. There was a knock on the door and Saria answered it.

"Hey, I need Link and that guy." Mido said, pointing at James.

"Hey! This guy has a name."

"What do you need done?" Link asked as he appeared besides Saria.

"Another tree died, we need it cut down." Mido said with a bored tone.

"Oh, alright where?"

"Next to the other ones. You can't miss it." Mido said as he walked away, looking at things on his clipboard.

"Come on." Link said as he went outside. They quickly made it to the place, having taken the path before. Mido was right, the tree was almost black. Saria placed her hand on it, and when she drew it back it was covered in black stuff.

"Alright, lets do this." James said as he drew his sword. He drew his sword back, when he froze. Saria could feel a terrible feeling in the air, it felt as though the world just grew cold, but she wasn't cold. Just then the tree cracked as if it was made of ice. It kept cracking, and then it just exploded, but it made no sound. The tree evaporated in a black vapor, before Saria realized what was happening, she was on the ground with Link covering her, she saw the black vapor spread above her. James didn't duck, he hide behind his sword, that was splitting the black vapor like water. She saw a man standing where the tree had just been. A man she knew but never thought she would see again. Before her, she saw Ganondorf.

**I thank you for reading, please stay tuned, and review as It would help.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 15

"Who the hell are you?" James asked the man that appeared from the tree. James sensed darkness pouring off the man.

"Ganon!" Link gasped Saria behind him. Ganondorf turned to face Link, he seemed to be deep in thought, his face then turned into a wicked smile.

"Ah, now I remember. Little Link. I remember you being bigger, well no matter you are with out the Master Sword, so there is no way you can defeat me. Prepare to die!" Ganondorf said as he was about to leap at Link, but he was stopped by a giant sword blocking his path.

"I asked you, who are you?" James asked with a growl.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am. I am feared by many! I have killed many! HAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf yelled throwing his head back and laughing.

"I asked who you are, not what you did." James unfazed by Ganondorf's laugh, surprising Ganondorf.

"My name is Ganondorf, Prince of Darkness!" Ganondorf said.

"Really? I met somebody who claimed to be the Prince of Darkness, he was a good singer. But he wasn't any Prince of darkness, and I doubt that you are one either." James said as he moved himself in between Ganondorf and Link and Saria.

"Stand aside, boy. I will kill you." Ganondorf said with a low growl.

"Run you two, go back to Saria's house. This will be over quickly." James told Link and Saria while still looking at Ganondorf. Saria had to almost drag Link to get him to go with her.

"Come on Link! Please." Saria pleaded with tears streaming down her face. When Link saw this he began to run.

"No matter how far you run, you will never escape. When im done with this one, I'll come for you Link!" Ganon yelled at Link and Saria as they ran.

"Shut up. You're fighting me." James said as he pointed his sword at Ganondorf. "You know what? I heard stories about you. I've heard that you obtained the Triforce of Power. I heard that you were evil itself. I also heard that you could kill with just your looks."

"All true." Ganondorf said with a scary smile on his face.

"I always thought that if you could kill with your looks, that meant you were extremely ugly." James said whipping the smile off of Ganondorf's face. "I guess that's true, because I really feel like dieing right now!" James said with a big laugh.

"You little punk!" Ganondorf yelled as he batted James' sword out of the way, almost getting his hands on James. Before he could reach James though, James kneed him in the abdomen. He then followed with striking Ganondorf on the back with the flat part of his sword on his back, making Ganondorf fall to the ground.

"I thought that you were stronger than that." James taunted as he paced around Ganondorf. Ganondorf got on his knees and hands, and James kicked him in the stomach, making him fall again and rolled on his back. "Oh well, you probably would have been a good fight in your prime. Good bye." James said as he raised his sword high above his head and brought it down as fast as lighting. But before his sword could cut through him, Ganondorf disappeared in a vapor of black smoke, and James sword struck soft dirt.

"SON OF A BITCH!" James yelled as he punched a tree. James yelled and let out his pent up rage. He never had somebody get away before, Ganondorf getting away really made James mad. He demonstrated this by picking up a boulder and chucked it a ways away.

* * *

Link started to pace the floor when they returned. He couldn't fight Ganondorf without the Master Sword, and he couldn't make the Kokiri leave the Forest. Saria was sitting on the couch, not speaking, just staring at the empty fire place. They both jumped when James slammed the door open.

"That son of bitch got away!" James yelled as he slammed the door shut, shaking the whole house.

"What happened." Link asked in a worried voice, if James is alive then Ganondorf must be dead.

"He disappeared. Right before I was about to cut that bastard in half!" James yelled kicking the couch, making it scoot back a few feet, Saria got up and went over to Link, who wrapped his arm around her.

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Link asked quickly. He was a little scared, he has never seen James like this ever.

"As I was about to spit him in half at his waist, he disappeared. Where? I don't know. But what I do know is he is very weak, thus poses no threat." James said as calmly as he could, which wasn't very calm.

"I'm going to talk to the Deku Tree." Link said and he made his way outside, with Saria as close as she could be. They ran to the Great Deku, Link noticed that nobody seemed to realize that Ganondorf has returned.

"Great Deku Tree! We have a big problem!" Link said as they ran up to the Great Deku Tree.

"I know. I felt an evil disturbance amongst the Forest. Don't worry though, I have placed a number of protections around the Forest. The Kokiri and all inside the Forest are safe." The Great Deku Tree said in a calming voice.

"I'm going to find him!" James said as he started to walk away.

"Wait. You can't leave the Forest just yet." The Great Deku Tree said, making James stop.

"Why not! Ganondorf's out there, growing stronger. It's best to find and kill him now!" James yelled.

"Though I agree with you, you cannot find him. He is no longer in Hyrule." The Great Deku Tree said calmly.

"Do you know where he is?" Link asked.

"I'm sorry but I can only sense those who are in Hyrule." The Great Deku Tree said, sounding very sad. "It's getting late, I advise you to go to bed and get a good nights rest, if you can. Navi you are free to go." He said as Navi flew from one of his branches and flew up to Link.

"I'm sorry Link." Was all she said.

They walked back to Saria's house, before Link went inside he looked up at the sky. It was indeed late, the sky was already turning a dark color. Inside Link guided Saria to her room, and sat her on her bed. He was about to walk away when Saria reached out and grabbed Link's hand.

"Please don't leave." Saria said, she looked as thought she was about to cry again.

"I won't." Link said. He closed the door and sat on the bed with her. She laid down and Link lay next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. They laid like that till Link could hear her soft snores, he couldn't stop thinking about Ganondorf being back, but with a little force he fell asleep too.

**I thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it so far and please review, and stay tuned for next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, I would have put this chapter up yesterday, but I needed to catch up on my little pony. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 16

Link woke up face-to-face to Saria on her bed. It took Link a minute to remember what had happened yesterday. 'Ok, so first me and James were fixing up my old house. Then Ganondorf returned. Then I fell asleep with Saria. Fuck.' Link thought to himself. He tried to get up but his arm was trapped underneath Saria. He didn't have time for this, he had to find Ganondorf and kill him. But on the other hand this was nice too. He was looking at Saria sleeping thinking how cute she looked while asleep when she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and began to smile.

"Good morning, Link." She said with a smile.

"Good morning." Link said smiling and enjoying every moment of this. Saria sat up and stretched, Link took this opportunity to massage his arm to get the blood flowing again. Saria looked at Link with an expression of curiosity, then laid on top of him while kissing him deeply. Link was surprised when he felt Saria tongue in his mouth, but he quickly got of this and tilted his head slightly and they started to explore each others mouth. This went on for what seemed to be hours to Link when James threw the door open and strolled in.

"Well you two look like your having fun." James said with a wide smile. Link and Saria blushed deeply at this. "Any way, that's not why I came in here. I'm leaving there's something I have to do."

"You can't find Ganon. He could be anywhere." Link said.

"I'm not trying to find him. There's just something I have to do." James said with a sad air about him.

"Do you need any help?" Saria asked worriedly, but James shook his head.

"No, this is something I have to do alone. That and you two need to make sure the rest of Hyrule is ok. The Great Deku Tree said he put up protections up around the forest, but I doubt he has enough power to do all of Hyrule. If Ganondorf Is as strong as you say Link, the he lost most of his power so he's probably licking his wounds, trying to grow stronger. I'm sure he won't attack Hyrule anytime soon, but just in case, here, just break it and I will come back." James said as he tossed Link an orb about the same size as an apple, with black vapor swirling inside. "I now take my leave, I expect when I get back that your relationship is has improved by a lot." He said with a smile, and he left to room followed by another door closing.

"Well I feel a lot safer now." Saria said with a hint of sarcasm, as she rolled off Link.

"Hey, if James says that Ganon wont be back for a while, then I believe him. He's never been wrong before." Link said propped up on one elbow, giving Saria a smile.

"Well, I would feel safer in your arms." Saria said as she scooted closer to Link, and continued there explorations. This continued for a while, and Saria was back on top of Saria, when another interruption made them stop.

"SARIA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Zolf screamed when she saw them. Her screaming scared Saria, making her jump and fall off the bed, grabbing a handful of Link's shirt as she fell, she pulled Link with her.

"Ow." Link groaned as he put a hand to his head, when he pulled it away he say blood. "Shit."

"Zolf what the heck!" Saria said as she stood up.

"What were you two doing?!" Zolf yelled.

"We were just kissing Zolf, calm down!" Saria said helping Link up. "Aw shit Link. Are you ok?"

"He deserves it! Maybe that wouldn't have happened if Mr. Frisky over there had kept his hands to himself, instead of feeling you up!" Zolf yelled, Link blushed wildly and grinned a little.

"What is going on here?" Navi said as she flew in through the open door.

"THEY WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX!" Zolf screamed.

"Way to go Link!" Navi said with a big grin, making both Link and Saria blush very deeply.

"You all are impossible!" Zolf screamed in defeat and flew out into the other room.

"Ow!" Link yelped, and Saria helped him get to his feet.

"Oh, suck it up Link." Navi said as she too flew out of the room. Link and Saria made it to the bathroom with out getting blood everywhere, and Saria began to clean Link up.

"I hope I don't have to clean you up all of the time." Saria said as she worked.

"Nah, if I didn't know how to clean wounds, I would have died at Raven's Cliff." Link said, he quickly regretted his choice of words.

"What?! It was that bad?" Saria asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but im fine now." Link said with a smile on his face.

"Will you tell me about this Raven's Cliff adventure." Saria asked now adding a paste to the wound that smelled like a mix of mint and oranges.

"Well, I guess I all started in a mining town called Mineral Village. The town was inside of a mountain, and James and I have been walking for the last two days. We go to this inn and get rooms. Around dinner time we head down to the bar part of the inn and get some food. Well as we are eating we over hear this little girl talking to a mailman. The girl says that she needs a package to be sent to her deathly ill mother in a the next village over. She wanted to send her favorite teddy bear to her mother to keep her from dieing, like a guardian angle. Well the mailman thought that was a stupid request and since she didn't have any money for postage, it couldn't be delivered. Well since James and I have a weakness for helping people we took the job. We left the next day and we were warned about this valley called Ravens Cliff. Well supposedly whoever passed though this valley don't return. We took the warning to heart, but that didn't stop us from going through. Well when we passed a cliff that looked like a Raven we were attacked. Not by people, but my monsters. There were thousands, it took 3 days just to kill them all. But we did it and we delivered the teddy bear and left. About a year later we return to the mining town and we see the girl again. She runs up to us and gives us both a big hug, a woman comes to shoo her away, but when she recognized us she too gave us a hug. She couldn't stop thanking us for delivering her daughter's bear to her and clearing out the valley. We were hero's. But we had to leave and we did. We still get letters from the girl and her mother every once in a while."

"Wow. That's amazing." Saria said and she gave Link a big hug. "Let me cook breakfast." She said when she let go.

**I hope you liked this chapter and my story so far. Please review and stay tuned.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, i've been sick for three day, so don't expect this chapter to be any good. But please review and enjoy**

Chapter 17

Link wished he could stay under water forever. It was so peaceful, so quiet. But without the Zora's Tunic he had to come up for air. Link took a deep breath as his face broke the water. He brushed the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes aside, and rested on the rim of the bathtub, took a rag and placed it on his face, tilting his head back. This was heaven to him, he didn't exactly get too many breaks like this. His blissful moment was interrupted by the sound of crashing pots and pans. Groaning he got out of the tub and dried himself off with a towel, then tied the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Link asked when he saw the mess Saria had made. In the kitchen there were pots and pans, plates, silverware, and jam jars everywhere.

"Oh, hey. I wasn't sure what you meant by saying 'pack the essentials'. So I tried to pack a couple of pots and pans, silverware and stuff." Saria said with an apologetic smile on her face. Link just chuckled. He strolled over to the mess and grabbed one pan, two of each silverware, two plates, and four jars. "There we go." He said with a smile.

"But, don't we need more?" Saria said sounding confused.

"Nope."

"But what if we want soup?"

"Then we better find an inn that sells soup." Link said with a smile and headed back into the bathroom, where his change of cloths await him. He quickly dressed in a green long sleeve tunic, brown trousers, and he put his hair up in a ponytail. He exited the bathroom with his sack over his shoulder. He sat on the couch, waiting for Saria to get out of her room. Navi came and sat on his shoulder, Zolf, still very angry with Link, sat in the kitchen. When Saria came out of her room, she looked almost identical to Link, if Link were wearing green shorts. When Link saw her ponytail, he quickly undid his. He then proceeded to pull on his boots.

"So how long are we going to be gone?" Saria asked pulling on one of her boots.

"About a week." Link said as he positioned his hat on his head. "Ready?"

"Yup." Saria replied as she slipped on her pack. They headed out of Saria's house, locked the door, and headed out of the forest.

"So are we going to be riding Epona?" Saria asked.

"No, I don't like to take out of Hyrule ever since Termina. And it isn't a long walk, come on." Link said as he started to head south. Link didn't bother to equip his sword, he knew where every monster hive was. He would however equip his sword once out of Hyrule.

"So why are we doing this?" Saria asked as they walked.

"We need to see if Ganondorf has created any trouble, and to see if we can find any signs of him." Link replied looking a head to see if he could spot any monsters. They walked for a while with out saying anything to each other till Saria asked a question Link wasn't ready for.

"So what do we do after this?" Saria asked looking at Link.

"We go back to the forest." Link said looking at Saria.

"Well I mean. We can't really stay at the Forest you know."

"Yeah I know, we will have to move out to make more space for new Kokiri."

"But, what are we going to do when we have to move out?" Saria asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Link thought about this for a second.

"Well what do you want to do?" He asked after a minute of thought.

"I'm not sure. I've lived in a forest all my life so I'm not sure what I could do. What about you, you have been everywhere."

"I haven't been everywhere just close to it, and all my life I've been in some dangerous situation, I'm not really sure I could do anything that wasn't dangerous."

"Oh." Saria said sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, I'm probably wont be doing anything dangerous anytime soon after this is all over with." Link said, stretching his arms over his head.

They stopped for lunch about a couple of hours later. This consisted of ham sandwiches. They continued to walk when they were done, the sun was just setting when they made it to the next town. It was a small town named Selinic, they found an inn and ordered a room. They left there stuff in the room while they explored the town.

"So what are we looking for?" Saria asked, looking around.

"Anything that relates to evil, or anything that looks like Ganondorf's doing." Link said though he wasn't looking around like Saria, he was dead set on one specific place. After a couple minutes of walking they stood in front of an old beat up two-story house.

"Wow, are we going in there?" Saria asked.

"Do you want to?" Link asked with a sideways glance at Saria.

"Yes!" Saria said with glee. Link only chuckled and together they both made there way up the path overgrown with grass, and onto the porch of the house. The porch was missing quite a few boards from the floor and ceiling, carefully they made there way into the house, the front door was in a hole next to the doorway. The living room was a big hole, so they had to go up the stairs to there right, a few of the steps were broken, and the steps groaned with there weight, but none broke. The second floor was in much better condition than the ground level. There were rooms all along the hallway. Saria went to the closest room to her left, while Link went to the closest room to his right. There was nothing inside except a window and a broken mirror, he tried the next room which held the same. In fact the only room of the four that lined his side of the hallway that didn't look like it had been stripped save a mirror and a window was a bathroom.

"Hey link, come check this out!" He heard Saria call from one of the rooms. He went into the room Saria was in and stopped. There was a giant hole in the floor that looked like it went down to a kitchen.

"I wonder what's do-" Saria began but she stopped when Link jumped down there, he landed in a crouch and broke a couple boards, but didn't fall through. "Don't you look before you leap?" Saria asked in an annoyed tone, Link just smiled up at her and shook his head. Link looked around and saw a table, with a leg missing on it's side, a long abandoned stone pot on the counter top, and a broken chair. Displeased with his findings he walked back to the hole and looked up at Saria.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Well how are you getting back up, it's too high up for you to jump and grab."

"I know, just meet me outside." Link said and he went to his left, he moved the table aside and found a window. He smashed the window with his elbow, and was about to crawl through it when the glass reappeared, unbroken. Link wasn't surprised, he had seen this only a thousand times, and he looked closer to inspect it, when he heard Saria scream.

**I thank you for reading, please review and stay tuned.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, I had a bad case of writers block yesterday, but this chapter is out now, so please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 18

"SARIA!" Link shouted, he took the chair, set it under the hole and used the chair to jump and grab a hold of the edge and pulled himself up. He scooped up a broken piece of wood that was in the room and ran out of the hall. In the hall was a tall, black humanoid thing that was towering over Saria with its mouth open about to take a bite out of Saria. Link wasted no time in chucking the piece of wood he had at it, the broken end stuck in it's head making it explode in a black vapor, the piece of wood clanged to the ground. Link ran, pulled Saria to her feet, and together they sprinted down the stairs and out of the house.

"I think Ganondorf has been here." Saria said once she caught her breath.

"No, that was a simple Grioly." Link said as looked back at the house.

"A what?" asked a very confused Saria.

"A Grioly, the ghost of somebody who refused to turn into a ghost." Link said as he started to walk away.

"I-I'm sorry Link." Saria said quickly.

"Don't be, it's my fault for not thinking there would be a Grioly there." Link said he stopped and turned to Saria. "Did it bite you?"

"No, it was about to but then you came. Why would I have tuned into one of those things?" asked Saria in a worried tone.

"If it bit you, yes." Link said and they continued to walk. "Fighting those things can be pretty tricky. If you think you will inflict damage to it, then you will. If you think it can't hurt you, it can't. But fear can turn your thoughts against you. Remember that." Link said running his hand through his hair, he looked to the west and saw the moon start to rise. "Come on, we have to get to the inn." With that said they ran to the inn. When they got into there room they were greeted by a very angry Zolf.

"Where the hell have you two been? Not getting intimate I hope." She said, She turned to Link and flew up in his face. "We don't need a child on this adventure." She said making Link turn a very red color.

"We weren't having sex! Whats wrong with you?!" Saria yelled also with a red face.

"Just leave them alone Zolf." Navi said as Link and Saria sat on the bed. "So what happened, you two seem shaken, er well she does."

"We ran into a Grioly." Link said as he pulled off his boots. "But no signs of Ganon."

"Oh, well we should get some sleep." Navi said.

"I'm going to change." Saria said, taking some cloths into the bathroom. When she shut the door link started to strip, receiving a comment from Zolf, and pulled on the pants he wore to sleep, but kept his shirt off. He stood and went to the window, looking over a vast field of crops. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open. Saria appeared in pants similar to his, and a tight shirt that made his have to push some thoughts away. She threw her cloths in her sack, and sat down on the bed, Link sat beside her, and they started to kiss, they had to break it off because Zolf started to tell Link off. In the end they laid down next to each other, similar to last night, and let sleep consume them.

* * *

Saria woke up with the sun in her eyes, she tried to sit up but Link's arm was still around her waist.

"Good morning." Link said, removing his arm.

"Good morning." Saria said back, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"6, maybe 7." Link said as he swung his legs over the bed, he stood up and stretched, Saria followed suit. Link went to the bathroom with some cloths, Saria picked out a blue tunic with white leggings. Link came out of the bathroom when she finished dressing. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with brown trousers and his boots. She put on her boots and together they went down to the bar, were they had a simple meal of eggs and toast. They went back upstairs and awoke the two fairies. After an hour they were back on the road.

They went to the next town, got a room at an inn, looked for signs of Ganondorf being there, then left the next day. They repeated this seven times at seven different towns, before heading back to Hyrule. They were currently hitching a ride in the back of a carriage, owned by a farmer who was going to try to sell his crops in Hyrule, for ten rupees the man had agreed to give them a ride. They hopped off at the fountain in Hyrule Castle Town.

"So what do we do now?" Saria asked as she stretched.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Link asked.

"Hmm, lets walk around." Saria replied as she took Link's hand and started to walk. They didn't walk to anyplace special, they just walked. Sooner than later they (Saria) got tired so they sat on the fountain edge.

"So do you know what you are going to do after this?" Saria asked trying to start up a conversation.

"After this date?" Link asked with his right eyebrow raised, making Saria laugh lightly.

"I didn't know this was a date, but no, I mean after this whole Ganondorf thing is over with." Saria said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll get a house, get a job. I'm not sure, well I do know one thing; it'll be all ok as long as your there." He said with a smile.

"Well, I kinda want to go explore the world. But I would need somebody to protect me."

"Well, I could protect you."

"But what about your plan?"

"I could put them on hold for a little while."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of coarse." Link said, he leaned in close and began to deeply kiss Saria, receiving an annoyed sound from Zolf. They continued this kiss for a minute till they both heard a very high pitched squeal followed by "LINKY!" Link turned just in time to be tackled, knocking him into the fountain.

"What the hell Snap?" Link said as he tried to pry a girl of ten or so, off his waist, the girl just held onto Link like he was her life line. Link finally managed to pry the girl off, and as he stood up a pregnant lady came rushing towards them.

"Dammit Snap, what the he-, oh Link!" The lady said in surprise.

"Hello Ginger. How have you been?" Link said as he lifted the little girl out if the fountain, stepping out himself.

"Oh, I've been good. It's a surprise to see you here." The lady said with a smile.

"I should be more surprised about you being here." Link said with a smile, then he said quickly. "Oh!, Saria, this is Ginger and Snap. I delivered Snap's bear to Ginger with James."

"How do you do?" Saria asked with a curtsy.

"I've been good dear, how is James by the way? I don' see him." Ginger asked.

"He is away at the moment. Where? I'm not sure. I see that you are having an addition to your family." Link said indicating to Ginger's belly.

"Oh yes! It's a girl and her name is going to be Cookie." Ginger said with a smile. "Oh, you must meet my husband, he is such a good man, and he's been dieing to meet you." Ginger said and started to walk off.

"Do they like cookies?" Saria whispered to Link and they walked side-by-side.

"They love them." Link whispered back as Snap grabbed onto Link's left hand.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the others, please review and stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, there's not really much to say about this chapter so please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 19

"I'm so sorry about your cloths." Ginger said with a glare to Snap who, oblivious to the stare, kept running up to the shop windows that they passed.

"Oh don't worry about it, I probably needed a bath anyway." Link said with a smile. Near the main gate they saw a wagon with a big tarp covering what Link could only guess was there stuff. There was a tall muscular man standing over six feet towering over the small stable hand who took care of the horses of travelers.

"Now, the horse needs her mane brushed, and fed." The muscular man told the stable hand in a booming voice.

"Harry dear, stop terrifying the poor man." Ginger said in a calming voice. The man turned, he had glasses and a thick mustache hanging below a crooked nose, obviously broken a couple times. "Ah! I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to- LINK!" The man named Harry boomed loudly, rushing forward and swept Link up in a ferocious hug.

"Harry, put the poor boy down before you kill him." Ginger said with a sigh, and Harry dropped Link. Link took in a deep breath, and clutched his side. "AH! Now who is this pretty young lady?" Harry asked once he saw Saria.

"I-I'm Saria." Saria said in a quiet voice, afraid that Harry would pick her up. Thankfully he didn't.

"So what brings you guys here?" Link asked once he could talk again.

"Well the farm couldn't grow anything anymore, so we had to move. We remember you saying that you came from Hyrule so we thought we would come here." Ginger told him. "Harry sent a letter and got us a building to work from."

"What do you guys do lift weights?" Saria asked before she could stop herself. Harry let out a big booming laugh at this.

"No, little miss, we bake." Harry replied with a big smile on his face.

"Do you guys need any help?" Link asked.

"Well we're a little lost." Ginger said.

"We are not lost." Harry insisted.

"We're looking for a red building on Nayru Drive." Ginger said reading off a piece of paper.

"Oh, I know which one your talking about, I can show you the way." Link said, Saria thought she heard Harry say something about not being lost. All of them took off down the cobble stone road, into an alleyway, they had a little trouble getting the cart around the corner. While they walked they talked about what had happened when Link last got their letter. They arrived at the building and Saria saw that it was huge. Harry produced a key and unlocked the pad lock that was on a door that was wide enough to easily fit two carts with walking room. It looked like a big barn inside, there was as huge space and to the left there were stairs that led to a big loft.

"It's perfect!" Harry said with a big smile. He turned to Link and Saria. "Thank you for showing us the way, we have to unpack and I don't want your help anymore. So please come by in one week and I will treat you to free cakes each!" Harry said with a big smile.

"Ok then, see you around." Link said as he walked towards the big door with Saria by his side.

"They seem nice." Saria said after they left and were around the corner.

"Yeah, they like to have fun. They throw the best party's." Link said with a smile.

"Snap seems to like you a lot." Saria said with a small smile.

"Yeah, she thinks I'm her destined big brother, or something. It's out of this book she read." Link said taking Saria's hand in his.

"Shall we go back to the Forest, or find an inn to sleep in tonight?" Saria asked, looking up at Link, the sky is a dark color and the sun was beginning to disappear.

"Hmm, we probably won't make it back to the Forest. So let's try an inn." He said as he started to steer Saria towards a tall building. They made there way inside and up to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to the Stock Inn." The girl at the counter said with a smile.

"Hello, how much for a room?" Link asked.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, but we don't have any rooms available." The girl replied with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, ok sorry for you time." Link said and they headed back outside. They went down a couple roads and came to another inn.

"Welcome to the Pot Inn." Said the girl at the counter with a small bow.

"Do you have any open rooms?" Link asked.

"Sorry, but we just rented out our last room." The girl replied with an apologetic smile.

"Oh ok. Sorry for you time." Link said and they walked out again.

"Now what are we going to do, find another inn?" Saria asked.

"No, those are the only two inns here." Link said and he started to look around. "Hmm, how do you think bout camping?" Link said with mischievous smile.

"Fun, but how are we going to do that, the gates up already." Saria asked. The sun has indeed fallen and the moon risen.

"Just follow me." Link said and he began to pull Saria down an alleyway.

They walked for what seemed like hours, Link was looking up at the roofs of buildings while they walked. Saria wondered if they were going to repeat the hook shot scenario again, thinking about it made her feel uneasy.

"Perfect." Link said when he stopped in front of a building with a slightly slanted roof. He dropped Saria's hand and walked up to the window. Saria thought that he was going to break in, but he started to climb the wall, using the window and gutter to climb up, instead. Once he was on the roof he laid on his stomach and reached down an hand for Saria to grab, she had to jump to grab it, but when he had a hold of her hand he pulled her up.

"So where now?" Saria asked.

"Nowhere. We're going to sleep on the roof." Link said scooting back and laying down.

"Oh." Saria said and scooted next to Link and rested her head on his shoulder. Sooner rather than later, they began to resume there kissing that had got interrupted earlier, they didn't get interrupted this time, because both Zolf and Navi were away somewhere.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you life my story so far. Please review and stay tuned till next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, this is a short chapter, It's short because I need to start on my comic con outfit. The next chapter will be uploaded probably Friday. I'm sorry but I need to get my costume done. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 20

Link woke up with the sun in his face, he tried to shake Saria awake but she replied by burying her face into Link's chest.

"Come on Saria, we have to get up." Link said, shaking her again.

"No." Saria said, her voice muffled slightly. "I don't wanna."

Link just sighed and started to rub Saria's side, to which she let out a muffled "Mmm". Though when Link found the spot he was really looking for he pressed down lightly, making Saria jump back off Link and let out a sharp "Eep!" making Link laugh.

"You meanie." Saria said as she sat on he heels and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Link stood up and yawned.

"Well you do know that if a guard were to catch us, we would be thrown into prison right?" Link asked with a smile.

"What ever." Saria said as she fixed her askew glasses. They walked to the edge of the roof and link dropped down, catching Saria as she dropped.

"So what are we going to do today?" Saria asked, letting out a yawn.

"I was thinking about getting breakfast from a vendor, then walk to Kikariko Village because I have to retrieve some things." Link replied as they turned onto the main street. They bought two muffins and two doughnuts for breakfast, they ate while they walked. The arrived at Kikariko Village in minutes and soon they were headed for the graveyard.

"What did you leave at a graveyard?" Saria asked with one eyebrow raised as they walked through the graveyard. "What are you doing?!" Saria exclaimed when Link started to pull on a headstone, revealing that the grave was actually very deep.

"Well come on." Link said, as he stepped up to the grave and jumped down. "Come on!" Link shouted when he was down the hole. A moment later Saria came falling down the hole, slowing down as she reached the bottom.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Link asked with a mock smile on his face, only to receive a glare from Saria. They started to walk down a hallway and when they turned left Saria gasped. Before them was a fountain with pink fairies flying all around it. Saria started to walk slowly towards the water's edge.

"I found this on my adventure." Link said as he produced an empty bottle. It seemed as though a fairy just flew into the bottle, Link put the cork on the bottle and stored it.

"Why do you need a fairy?" Saria asked worry in her voice, she knew pink fairies were only used when someone was gravely injured.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on using her any time soon. I just feel unprepared without one." Link replied.

"So you capture fairies in bottles, till you need them, which could be anywhere between now and never?" Saria asked sounded a little shocked.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I release any fairy I don't use after a week." Link said as he started to walk away. Saria was a little more willing to step onto the pad and be floated up, than she was coming down.

Back on Hyrule Field they were sitting under a tree, they talked about nothing in general, they were just enjoying the day. It was a nice day, the wind was blowing a light breeze across the field, the temperature was nice and warm, there were few clouds in the sky that sometimes blocked out the sun for a minute.

"So on your travels, how many times had you and James have to camp outside, in bad weather?" Saria asked, she has been asking pointless questions like this one for the past hour.

"Too many times to count." Link replied. Navi, who was currently resting on Link's right shoulder, began to get a strong bad feeling.

"Link! Something bad is about to happen." Navi told him, suddenly flying up. Link quickly stood and started to look around, but he didn't see anything. Suddenly the sky went black, as if all of the clouds were suddenly in the sky above Hyrule.

"Ooh." Saria moaned as she doubled up, holding onto her stomach. Link quickly rushed to her side, holding her.

"Saria?! Whats wrong?" Link asked quickly, trying not to let the fear rise into his voice.

"Ooh!" Saria moaned again, suddenly there was a black vapor surrounding them. It quickly wrapped itself around Saria, and before Link knew what was happening, both the vapor and Saria were gone.

"NO!" Link yelled furiously. "DAMN YOU GANON!" Link yelled to the sky as it turned back to its original blue color. Link could hear the deep cackle of Ganondorf on the wind that blew past.

**Well I hope you like my story so far. Again im sorry that this chapter is so short. Please review and stay tuned in.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, this chapter is the normal length of my chapters. I'm sorry that you had to wait but please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 21

"Fuck." Link said as he dropped to his knees. He pounded the ground with frustration. Tears started to break through his eyelids.

"Link!" Navi called as she and Zolf flew to Link. "Whats wrong? Where's Saria?" Navi asked quickly.

"He took her." Link replied his voice shaky.

"Who?"

"Ganon!" Link shouted as he looked up, tears falling down his face. Both fairies dropped about a foot, but caught themselves.

"W-w-we need James!" Zolf stammered.

"How?" Navi asked. "He's probably in the next country by now!"

While Navi and Zolf were yelling at each other, Link pulled the orb out of his pocket. It still had the black smoke swirling inside of it. Link raised the orb and brought it down, smashing it on the ground. Some of the sharper glass cut him but he barely noticed. The black smoke escaped in all directions under his hand, then the smoke stopped and suddenly formed together, to create a human figure. The smoke hardened and a layer of smoke evaporated and standing before Link was James with a cocky smile on his face.

"I knew that you would need me again, just not so soon." He said as he offered a hand to Link.

"Ganon took Saria." Link said as he stood up.

"I know. I was in front of Ganondorf's new castle, when I saw Saria flying through the sky." James said with an unbelievably calm tone.

"We need to do something!" Link started to yell.

"Yes, but with you all worked up you will get defeated by a Wolfos. You need to be calm, but that isn't going to happen, so that's why I'm here. Your just along for the support." James said.

"How far is is, how are we getting there?" Link asked hurriedly.

"It's too far to walk. Now I'm going to preform something I hoped I never needed you to see. Grab my arm." James said as he stuck out his arm, Link grabbed a hold of it. "Navi, Zolf you need to get under Link's hat." The fairies did as they were told, and when they were under James closed his eyes. Link started to feel weird, and when he looked down he saw the same black vapor that took Saria spread out from under James' and his feet. Link was about to let go and shout something, but James opened his eyes and the black vapor shot upward, encasing both of them. Link felt a like he was being pulled upwards into the air, he suddenly felt the ground materialize underneath him, and James took his arm back. Link looked around and saw nothing but forest. James however had already started to walk, making Link jog to catch up.

"Why are we in a forest, Ganon could be torturing Saria!" Link yelled as he caught up.

"Ganondorf's castle in about a fourth of a mile in this direction. If I transported us directly in the room where Ganondorf is in, he would kill us in a heart beat, and don't worry about Saria, he needs her alive so you will come. Now come on!" James yells as he broke in a run. In minutes Link saw a giant black castle, very much like his old one. James pulled out his sword, and quickly slashed through the wooden gate. Once they set foot inside the castle court yard Wolfos swarmed the place.

"Keep running!" James yelled as he slashed through the Wolfos like they were made of paper. Before long they made there way inside, they quickly ran up a spiral staircase. As they ran Link couldn't stop thinking about Saria. They reached the top and down a hall there was a wooden door, James kicked the door once and blew it off it's hinges. Behind the door was Ganondorf with Saria tied up, against a wall. She perked up once she saw Link and James. Ganondorf rose form the throne he was sitting in.

"Ah Link, and his friend too. What a pleasure." Ganon said with a smile, walking down the steps that lead up to the throne.

"PRPARE TO DIE!" Link yelled as he charged forward, he was within striking distance of Ganondorf when he was suddenly blown back. He hit the wall with a thud, and fell to the floor, making Saria scream. James didn't move an inch.

"I'll give you one chance Ganondorf, release Saria and give up your powers, and I wont kill you." James said with a very calm voice. This made Ganondorf laugh. "You should know, when I kill it isn't the same as with the Master Sword, which send you to a different realm. When I kill, you die, never to come back."

When James said this Ganondorf laughed even harder. When he was done laughing he snapped his fingers and ten Dark Nuts fell from the ceiling.

"Kill them." Ganondorf said, and walked back to his throne. One Dark Nut rushed forwards and swung his ax at James' head. James just dodged it and swung upward with his sword, decapitating the Dark Nut. When the Dark Nut's body hit the floor, it triggered something and the other 9 Dark Nuts came rushing forward. One ax came straight for James' head in a downward slice. James jumped to his right, right into the path of another ax in a sideways slice, James quickly place his hand hand on the flat of the ax and pushed himself into the air. When James landed he quickly dashed into the group of Dark Nuts, swinging his blade once. The blade sliced through everyone of the Dark Nuts, and they all fell to the floor in a dead heap. James straighten, and swung his blade so it was pointed and Ganondorf.

"Anymore lackeys you want to throw my was, so I can kill them too?" James asked with a smile. What happened next was done so fast Link couldn't catch it. The next thing Link knew was Ganondorf had James lifted by his throat, there was a sharp crack and James stopped struggling, his sword falling to the floor with a clatter. Ganondorf then threw James against the stone wall, making it crack.

"I will be in foyer if you need me." Ganondorf said with a smile, and he disappeared in the black vapor, with Saria.

Link got to his feet and ran to James, he tried to find a pulse on his body but he couldn't find one, when he tried his neck, he could feel the bones in his neck. They were broken alright. Link bowed his head. There was a rustling inside of a pocket on James' trench coat, and Purple jumped out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." She said as she flew up to James' face, and hugged it. "No." Purple sobbed over the dead body of James.

**I thank you for reading, and I hope you like the story so far. Please review and stay tuned.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. It probably is one of the most important chapters. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 22

"The fairy." Link said as he reached for the bottle with shaky fingers. Link opened the bottle towards James, the fairy flew out and flew up to James. It flew around his body, dropping the sparkles that healed, till it was no more. Link held his breath, waiting for the fairies magic to work. But it didn't, Link confirmed this by checking James' pulse, only to find that he didn't have one. Link pounded the ground with frustration.

"We need to save Saria." Purple said, her voice still shaky.

"But what do we do with James?" Link asked in a tired voice.

"Nothing, he will be fine." Purple replied, as she flew up.

"What do you mean he will be fine? He'd dead!" Link shouted.

"Yes, and if you don't do anything, Saria will be too." Purple said as she flew into Link's face. Link finally realized the trouble that Saria was in. He quickly stood up and started to run for the stairs. Only to glance back at James' body once. Link ran down the stairs, sword and shield drawn, and rushed into the foyer. Ganon had no doubt been waiting for Link, he stood facing Link with a black sword in one hand, and a purple orb in to other. Saria sat in one corner bound by chains. Once Link was off of the stairs, Ganon threw the orb at Link, who dodged it. The orb however struck the staircase, making it collapse. Ganon rushed towards Link swinging his sword in a diagonal slice. Link block the slice with his shield, and stabbed at Ganon, missing by a few inches. Ganon kicked out with a boot, but Link dodged that too. Ganon ran at Link and sliced at him. Link dodged it but the blade nicked him, Ganon then stabbed at Link with his sword. Link tried to dodge, but the blade cut him on his side. The wound was barely a scratch so Link recovered quickly and rushed at Ganon. Swinging his sword Link cut Ganon along his back, Ganon roared with anger and turned and swung his sword. Link quickly put up his shield, but it didn't stop the sword. Instead the sword cut the top part of Link's shield off. Ganon quickly swung again and took off the bottom part of Link's shield, but with Ganon being close, Link saw his chance and threw the remains of his shield, and stabbed Ganon in the stomach. Link pulled out his sword, and Ganon jumped back across the foyer. Ganon dropped to one knee, with a hand pressing onto the wound. He pulled away his hand and there was blood on it, but when he stood back up the wound was healed. Ganon threw back his head and laughed a deep and loud laugh.

"You see Link, without the Master Sword you can't hurt me." Ganon said, and suddenly he was in front of Link. Ganon threw up his knee, catching Link in the abdomen, lifting his off the ground a few feet. Link landed on his knees and hands, he coughed up blood. Ganon the drew his foot back and caught Link in his side, making Link slide and hit a wall, with bone crunching force.

"Too bad you weren't a challenge. This was quite a boring fight, oh well at lease I get the pleasure of killing you in front of your lover." Ganon laughed as he lifted his sword up. "Say good-bye Link!" Ganon was about to bring his sword down, when the ceiling started to break. Ganon just barely jumped back in time, because in his place a few seconds ago something landed with a lot of force.

Once the smoke cleared, Link was looking at James, his neck clearly not broken. His hair was in his eyes, and blood was dribbling down his chin, making him look very scary. He started to laugh, but it wasn't his normal laugh. This laugh sounded like two people were laughing, one voice was James' but the other sounded evil.

"You seemed surprised Ganondorf." James said in the same voice he used when laughing. His mouth turned into a smile.

"No, your dead. I killed you!" Ganon shouted as he took a step forward.

"Well you do a very lousy job at it." James said, he swung his sword up and rested it on his shoulder, and tilted his face up a little and his hair fell out of his eyes, but they were closed.

"How dare you mock the King of Darkness!" Ganon shouted.

"King of Darkness? What a laugh. If your the king does that make me the god?" James asked and he opened his eyes. They were a dark red that glowed brightly. Upon seeing this Ganon recoiled, then black tentacles came from the ground and wrapped around Ganon's arms and legs, immobilizing him. Ganon had the look of fear on his face.

"Well I guess this is the end of you." James said in a bored tone with a sigh. Faster then Link could see, James moved from in front of him to behind Ganon. His sword was in the position as if he sliced diagonally. The black tentacles disappeared and Ganon fell, one half of his going left and the other half of him going right, blood spilling over the floor.

"Ganon is no more." James said and he put his sword on his back. He then turned to face Link. "Ah Link. The boy James has been following around for the past five years. I should kill you know, get it over with. But I'm a very curious man. I want to see how your love life turns out, not that James will be following you around for the rest of your life. No, he is busy trying to get rid of me. Why? I don't know. I give him unlimited power, never dieing!" James shouted throwing his arms in the air. He slowly lowered them. "But I guess not everybody wants this power. It's defiantly hard to get, and will scar so many people. Ah Navi! How are you!" James said cheerfully when he spotted Purple. In a blink of an eye James' was in front of Purple. "But your purple! I'll fix that." He said as he raised his hand. Purple tuned from purple to blue. "Now there. Why were you in disguise? Could it be that another version of you is around?" James said with a smile. "Well I think I have caused enough mischief." He said, he turned to Saria and she flew to him. Link tried to get up but he was badly hurt. Still in the air Saria looked terrified. In an instant the chains the were binding her disappeared, and James set her down. "Till next time." James said, and he went stiff. The red slowly disappeared into his pupil, and when it was no longer visible, his knees buckled and he was on his knees panting.

Link slowly stood, with help from Saria, when he tried his right leg it felt broken so he hopped over to James.

"James?" Link asked uncertainly. James replied by smashing his fist into the ground. He did it again and again and again. The floor had a giant spider web crack in it when he stopped. His shoulders shuddered, and Link placed a hand on them. The touch made James flinch, he looked up and he had tears streaming down his face, his eyes looked scared.

"James?" Link asked again. This time he was greeted by James grabbing Link's right leg, before he could cry out, he stumbled backwards onto it. But it felt fine. His leg was no longer broken. James tried to get up but his knees gave out on his again, and he hit the floor again. Link rushed to his side and helped James up. With one arm around Link's shoulder, they all walked out of the castle. After a few minutes of walking in the forest, James spoke.

"Stop." James said, his voice back to normal. Link did as he was told. They stood there for a few seconds, then a black vapor started at there feet and stretched upward. Then in a blink of an eye they were back in front of the tree Link and Saria were sitting under. James started to walk forward, with a limp, and plopped in front of the tree resting his back against it.

"I suppose you want some answers." James said closing his eyes.

"That would be helpful yes." Saria said.

"What do you want to know?" James asked.

"Lets started with what the hell you were back there." Link replied.

"A long time ago I got into killing. I was a young child I didn't know better, and I was messed up in the head. Well after a few years of killing everybody I saw, a man found me promising great power in return to kill three people. Well I killed them and I was giving this power. This power was what you saw, and that isn't even my finale form. It gets much scarier. Well one day I decided that I didn't want this power so I killed myself. But instead of dieing I was sent up to be judged. The tree goddesses saw the child in me and gave me a chance of redeeming myself. Now I travel from dimension to dimension, forever stuck at the age of twenty-two, trying to be forgiven. I got my Navi from one of the dimensions." James said indicating at the Navi that was now resting on his shoulder. Link stepped forward and rested his hands on James' shoulders.

"I forgive you." Link said as he looked into James' eyes.

"As do I." Saria said as she knelt beside James. James just laughed. He stood up and stretched. He reached into an inner pocket of his trench coat and tossed a brown bag to Link.

"You two are perfect for each other. Get an apartment in castle town, get a job with Ginger and them, and don't ever let each other go. I must leave, but we will see each other again. Come Navi!" James said as he started to walk away, a black hole appeared in the air, and with his head down and his hand in the air waving good-bye, he walked into the black vapor, it disappearing behind him.

Link opened the bag and inside were full of silver rupees. He then turned to Saria, looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too" Saria said with a smile, kissing link.

To be continued...

**I thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it and please review. I will be writing a linkxmalon fan fiction next, so look out for it.**


	23. Authors Letter

Authors note:

Ok, I know I'm a little late with this, but there is a second story to my...I don't know, bigger story? Maybe? Well anyway, it is LinkxMalon and you don't need to read it. There will be a "part 2" to this LinkxSaria fic, i just need to finish my LinkxMalon, then a short LinkxZelda. Well, till next time always remember... kumquats have about 16.4 calories in them.

~multi-personas


End file.
